


La amante de Harry Potter

by Serene_sama94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Cheating, F/M, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Soulmates, Secrets, Severus Snape Lives, Time Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Han pasado ya ocho años desde que la segunda guerra mágica terminó y desde aquel día en el que Harry Potter se vio obligado no solamente a detener, sino matar al oscuro Lord Voldemort, las cosas parecen haber seguido su camino de manera natural y correcta, brindándole a cada individuo de la comunidad mágica la vida tranquila que tanto ansiaban y merecían.Muy a pesar del “niño que vivió” la comunidad sigue alabándole, al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos e incluso intentando imitar su estilo de vida, después de todo no es de sorprenderse que el matrimonio Potter tenga una vida plena feliz y perfecta, claro obviando el hecho de que después de tantos años no han logrado tener hijos.El mundo mágico es tan vulnerable y fácil de manipular, ¿Seguirían amando a su gran salvador, si se enteraran de la verdad?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Kudos: 22





	1. Prefacio

Harry llega a su hogar pasando de las nueve de la noche, como cada noche entra al número 12 de Grimauld Place y con calma y parsimonia deja su maletín y gabardina en el recibidor del antes cuartel de la Orden del Fénix (ahora extinta ya que no se necesita más de sus servicios), después entra encontrándose con el aroma de la deliciosa comida y la figura de su cariñosa esposa en el comedor, dando los últimos detalles a la mesa que como siempre luce perfecta, como salida de revista.

-Hola cariño- casi cantó la pelirroja en cuanto le vio entrar y sin esperar un segundo corrió a su encuentro para besarle con fuerza

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día querida?- le susurró abrazándola por la cintura y entonces ella lo guio a la cabecera de la mesa y lo hace tomar asiento mientras sirve la cena y le cuenta a detalle su día en el trabajo y el posterior encuentro en la madriguera con Fleur, Luna y Molly.

Durante la cena el ojiverde escucha atentamente cada una de las palabras que salen de la boca de su mujer, él se limita a asentir y contestar amablemente solo cuando es debido, y al terminar sus alimentos se levantan para tomar una taza de té al calor de la chimenea, siendo tiempo de Harry para contar un brevísimo resumen de su día de trabajo, pues sabe que entrando en detalles solo aburrirá a su compañera.

-Tu trabajo es increíble amor, tienes que hacer tantas cosas y conocer a tanta gente, siempre he dicho que es perfecto para ti

-Yo solo hago mi mejor esfuerzo Ginny, después de todo sino lo hago yo alguien más debe hacerlo- le contesta con una ligera sonrisa y se pone de pie para guiar a la joven a su habitación.

Esta noche su esposa está muy dispuesta y se lo hace saber con besos y caricias cargadas de lujuria apenas cierran la puerta de la habitación, sin importar lo cansado que se encuentra el moreno él se dedica a complacer a su mujer en la cama hasta quedar completamente saciada, después se acomodan en la mullida cama y el sueño la vence quedándose completamente dormida. Ante la oscuridad de la noche Harry James Potter suspira con hastío, pues sabe que este asalto por parte de la pelirroja no fue solo porque si, sabe que ella debió tomar alguna otra pócima o brebaje recomendado por su familia, sabe que Ginny seguirá intentando el embarazo sin importarle lo que los sanadores le han dicho todas y cada una de las veces que los han consultado.

Una vez más “el niño que vivió” se acomoda en “su cama” junto a “su esposa” y al cerrar los ojos piensa en aquel rostro y labios que tanto ama, al igual que cada noche para poder conciliar el sueño, de esta manera, en el momento que cae rendido después de tan largo y agotador día termina sus rutina diaria, al igual que cada maldito día desde que se casó con Ginevra Weasley.


	2. capítulo Uno

Son las seis en punto cuando la alarma del matrimonio Potter se activa, Ginny es la primera en despertar y se incorpora para apagarla, se gira hacia su esposo y le da un suave beso en los labios antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, mientras tanto el moreno se permite un momento de pereza, se estira en la cama y gime con satisfacción cuando escucha su columna acomodarse, como cada mañana se levanta cuando el aroma del café recién preparado le invita a hacerlo, sonríe imaginándose el desayuno que Dobby y Kreacher deben de estar preparando. Una vez estando de pie hace un suave movimiento de varita y la cama ya está de nuevo hecha y fresca, mientras la ducha se desocupa se dirige a su closet y se toma tiempo para elegir la ropa del día de hoy, pues aunque deteste la idea sabe que la imagen del jefe de aurores es importante, después de revolver un rato entre sus túnicas se decide por una color Oxford de corte moderno y algo ceñida al cuerpo y debajo de esta como siempre un traje sastre y camisa de color negro obsidiana hechas a la medida, zapatos negros de corte italiano y gemelos color plata, sin corbata, Merlín sabe que nadie lo obligara a usar corbata, ni siquiera en la boda lograron que la usara.

Coloca su vestimenta sobre la cama y sonríe satisfecho, dicha sonrisa se amplía aún más al recordar que la última vez que uso esa túnica, cierta persona le dijo que era su favorita.

-Me encanta como te luce esa- dice Ginny a su espalda mientras sale del baño

-Lo sé- contesta Harry aun sonriendo y le besa la mejilla antes de adentrarse al baño

-¡Hey, cara-rajada!- le gritan a Harry mientras camina por uno de los largos pasillos del ministerio de magia, el suspira con fuerza y se detiene a mitad de su trayecto a la oficina del ministro Kingsley

-Hola Draco- le contesta con una sonrisa ignorando el insulto, a pesar de que ahora su relación con el heredero Malfoy es buena, los apodos siguen siendo parte de la misma

-¿Te diriges con Kingsley?- le cuestiono el rubio mientras se acercaba

-Sí, hay algunos asuntos un tanto delicados que debo tratar con él en calidad de urgente…

-¿Sobre mortifagos?- le interrumpió el Slytherin

-¿Cómo la sabes?- le cuestionó preocupado

-Soy un inefable, lo sé todo- le contestó con sorna

-Escúpelo hurón- dijo Harry cruzando los brazos

-Encontré algunos datos en el departamento de misterios que como jefe de aurores, podrían ser de tu interés- susurró- pero no los podemos discutir aquí

-Estaré libre en una hora- le contestó mirando su reloj- ¿Podremos discutirlo con calma y una taza de té?

-Me parece bien, ¿Tu oficina o la mía?

-Hace tiempo que no visito la oficina del jefe inefable- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa- Te veré ahí…

-Excelente- contesto dando media vuelta antes de detenerse- y Harry… esa túnica te luce exquisita- susurró con un guiño antes de irse

-Lo sé- contestó el león para sí mismo y continuo con su camino

El ojiverde dejo su pluma en el tintero y se estiró contra la nada cómoda silla haciendo sonar su columna, masajeo su cuello con la mano izquierda mientras con la otra hacía a un lado todas las demás órdenes y memorándums que tenía pendientes por leer, autorizar o derivar con su jefe, suspiró con fuerza tratando de lidiar con la frustración que le inundaba cada que tenía que lidiar con tales cantidades de papeleo, pero sabía que no debía quejarse, pues tenía el trabajo soñado, el joven se rió y antes de poder continuar con aquel tren de pensamientos se vio interrumpido por su asistente, quien entraba con una bandeja

-Pensé que tendría hambre Sr. Potter- le dijo la chica con una suave sonrisa y depositando la bandeja en la mesa conjunta

-Eres un encanto- le dijo con una sincera sonrisa- De no ser por ti moriría de inanición…

-Bueno, note que hoy no salió a comer con su esposa, además es mi trabajo jefe…

-Harry- le interrumpió acomodando los papeles sobre el escritorio- Te he dicho que me llames Harry

-Lo lamento, la fuerza de costumbre- susurró retirándose no sin antes hacer una observación- Por cierto, te ves muy bien con esa túnica, Harry…

-Lo sé- contesto el auror con una sonrisa mientras la veía salir del despacho

-¿Listo para ir a casa Harry?- cuestionó Ron asomándose al despacho de su mejor amigo

-Claro que si Ron- le contesto mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas en el maletín y ordenaba los papeles de la oficina con un movimiento de varita

-Tan puntual como siempre- se burló Hermione entrando al lugar- Ginny debe adorarte aún más por ello

-Ella sabe que debo checar los orfanatos y organizaciones en persona o no estaré tranquilo- dijo defendiéndose

-Pero no tiene que ser diario…

-Son más de seis orfanatos y nueve organizaciones de las cuales soy patrocinador o asociado- le interrumpió mirando su reloj, faltaban diez minutos para las seis- no es nada fácil asegurarse de la buena administración de todos y cada uno de ellos…

-Tranquilos- intervino el pelirrojo mientras guiaba a su esposa fuera de la oficina- unos vente o treinta minutos tarde no harán que mi hermanita pierda la cabeza

Se sumergieron en una agradable plática mientras caminaban al área de chimeneas del ministerio, pues ninguno de los tres se había acostumbrado jamás a usar la aparición como medio de transporte, una vez llegando al gran vestíbulo se detuvieron para despedirse

-Nos vemos mañana Harry, y no olvides que el domingo hay reunión en la madriguera- susurro Hermione abrazándole

-Jamás lo harías, Molly nunca me perdonaría- se burló mientras respondía el abrazo con fuerza

-¡Cuidado!- se quejó Ron separándolos- Bebé en camino, recuérdalo…

-¡Oh, vamos Ron!- rio Harry- apenas son unas cuantas semanas, el medimago ni siquiera lo ha confirmado

-No me arriesgaré- le contestó el aludido, consiguiendo una sonora carcajada de su amigo y esposa

-No volverá a suceder- dijo el ojiverde solemne

-Espero y pronto nos den la sorpresa también…- soltó sin más el pelirrojo, olvidándose por completo de la situación de su mejor amigo

-¡Ron!- chilló la mujer regañándole- Harry, lo lamento tanto…

-No hay problema Mione- le restó importancia con una sonrisa triste e intentando ocultar su incomodidad

-Lo siento hermano, sabes que soy un idiota…- apenas susurró la comadreja con el rostro tan rojo como su cabellera

-Está bien- volvió a decir zanjando el tema- me voy chicos- y con una última sonrisa fingida ingreso en la chimenea desapareciendo del lugar exactamente a las seis con diez minutos.

Harry se apareció frente a Black Manor (pues nunca se atrevió a reclamar Grimauld Place como propiedad Potter) justo a las nueve y suspiro con fuerza recordándose a sí mismo la importancia de sus acciones, poniendo su mejor sonrisa, o por lo menos la mejor que pudo lograr, entro a la casa para terminar otro día a lado de su mujer.


	3. Capítulo Dos

_El siempre solemne despacho del director le recibió con sus objetos brillantes y parafernalia llamativa,_ que _estaba seguro ni siquiera el director sabía para que servían. Harry suspiro de pie, esperándolo que tenían que decirle pues a estas alturas ya no le sorprendía que le llamaran al despacho de Dumbledore, incluso aunque el año escolar ni siquiera empezara oficialmente, justo como en este momento_

_-¿Sabes lo que es un doncel, Harry?- le susurró el hombre mayor de pie frente a él, directamente sin saludos ni anécdotas para aterrizar el tema y eso extraño al menor_

_-No señor- le contesto confundido por la solemnidad del momento_

_-Hijo, creo que deberías tomar asiento- dijo el director con un suspiro lastimero_

_++++++++++++++++++_

Harry despertó con una sensación amarga de aquel sueño que hacía tiempo que no se le presentaba, aun recordaba la cantidad de emociones que le llenaron y cuales le tomo tanto tiempo procesar aquel día que se enteró de su rara y peculiar naturaleza, con un suave suspiro e intentando no moverse bruscamente se sentó en la orilla de la cama y sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿Un mal sueño?- susurró Ginny con voz adormilada mientras se acercaba a su pareja

-No quise despertarte- murmuro el ojiverde girando el rostro para verla y beso su mejilla- no fue nada cariño, vuelve a dormir…

-¿Tan malo fue?- tomo su rostro intentando verle a los ojos

-No fue solo un sueño… Fue un recuerdo- contesto rehuyendo la mirada

-¡Oh! Hace tiempo que no pasaba- murmuró preocupada

-No fue sobre la guerra- confesó con un suspiro molesto

-¿Entonces fue sobre eso?- cuestiono la pelirroja abrazándole con fuerza- Tranquilo amor, sé que encontraremos la manera…

-No la hay Ginny- le interrumpió haciéndola a un lado lo más amable posible-No puedo y jamás podre darte lo que tanto quieres ¡porque soy un maldito bicho raro!- siseó saliendo de la habitación

Era casi mediodía y el ojiverde se encontraba en aquella remota y discreta cafetería que tanto adoraba, en un intento por relajarse huyo un rato de la oficina, y es que desde el incidente de la madrugada con su mujer, su día parecía ir de mal en peor, agregándole poco a poco más y más ansiedad y estrés a su estado de ánimo tras cada junta y reporte que se le cruzaba. Simplemente no podía evitar aquella sensación de pesadez en su alma, como si fuera un prisionero frente a los dementores, extrayendo cada traza de felicidad de su ser, por primera vez en los tres años que llevaba como jefe de aurores deseo no haber aceptado el trabajo…

-Ya es tarde para eso Harry- se dijo a sí mismo.

Odiaba admitirlo pero se dejó llevar por el que dirán y tomo una pésima decisión, él solo quería ser Harry, tener una casita cómoda en algún pueblito recóndito de Gran Bretaña, una vida tranquila y sencilla a lado de su alma gemela…

-Después de todo siempre tuviste razón, no soy más que un mocoso idiota, digno hijo de mi padre…

Se levantó son un último suspiro y se retiró del lugar para continuar con su rutina del día

Una figura alta y esbelta se encuentra sentada ante un bello escritorio de caoba, la persona escribe rápidamente con una pluma muggle en un pequeño y suave pedazo de pergamino, suspira con fuerza mientras se distrae un momento y observa alrededor de su pequeño despacho, termina de escribir su misiva y chasquea los dedos, un poco de magia no verbal para transfigurar su propia escritura y que no pueda ser reconocida.

Se levanta de su lugar y camina por el pequeño departamento ubicado en el Londres muggle, una zona tan céntrica y de tal actividad económica que ningún mago se aparecía por ahí nunca, se dirige al amplio balcón con una generosa taza de café, esta no es para nada la vida que alguna vez deseo, tampoco la que creyó merecer, sin embargo es lo que le tocó, sabe que su pareja se dejó influenciar y tomo malas decisiones una vez terminada la guerra mágica, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, le amaba, le amaba más que a nada en el universo y si esta era la vida que tenía que llevar para que Harry pudiera ser parte de ella, entonces la disfrutaría y no pondría objeción alguna.

-Deberías ser más comprensiva- susurró Molly Weasley consolando a su hija aunque sin poder ocultar la molestia ante el comportamiento necio de la misma

-Mamá… Me duele ver a todos formando sus familias y teniendo hermosos bebés ¿Qué hay de nosotros?- sollozó la pelirroja

-Fuiste tú la que se negó a adoptar cuando él lo sugirió…

-No es lo mismo mamá…

-Lo que tú tienes es el capricho por saber lo que es estar embarazada- le interrumpió la mujer molesta- y es algo completamente egoísta de tu parte

-Pero…

-Es su naturaleza Ginny- continuo reprendiéndole- él no lo buscó y no puede hacer nada al respecto

-Eso no lo hace menos doloroso- confeso la menor avergonzada

-Cariño- su madre la tomo tiernamente del mentón para que la mirara a los ojos- Tú lo sabias, él fue tan considerado que te lo confeso y te dio la oportunidad de romper su compromiso, aun así fuiste tú la que decidió casarse con él…

Son las seis en punto cuando Harry llega por red flu a aquella casas vacía y abandonada, se toma un segundo para limpiarse el hollín de la túnica e intenta inútilmente acomodar su siempre rebelde cabellera, suspira con nerviosismo, lleva años haciendo esto y aun así continua con los nervios de anticipación, le extraña y ansía como cada día desde que iniciaron esto, con una última sonrisa se apresura a aparecerse frente aquel apartamento en el centro del Londres muggle.


	4. Capítulo Tres

_Un joven Harry de apenas quince años se tomaba la cabeza sin entender mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por completo, su respiración estaba acelerada_

_-¿Qué es lo que soy?- susurró con débil_

_-Los donceles son una especie mágica que se creía extinta- le contestó Dumbledore_

_-Soy un maldito fenómeno…_

_-Por supuesto que no Harry, simplemente provienes de un legado antiquísimo pero tú eres como cualquier mago, con los mismos derechos y responsabilidades…_

_-Eso no es cierto- le interrumpió el menor amargamente- Sabe bien que se me han atribuido más responsabilidades que a cualquiera desde el momento que nací_

_-Sabes a lo que me refiero Harry_

_-¿Yo nunca podre estar con una chica?- cuestiono el ojiverde ahora conflictuado por los sentimientos que últimamente le inspiró Cho Chang_

_-Por supuesto que si… Harry tú tienes derecho a enamorarte y hacer tu vida con quien desees sin importar su género_

_-¿Pero?- interrumpió el chico- Sé que hay un gran pero_

_-Como te explique antes- murmuro el director con cierta tristeza- Tienes la grandiosa habilidad de gestar debido al útero mágico que te fue heredado por tus ancestros, sin embargo tu naturaleza fue creada para concebir y gestar únicamente…_

_-¿Eso qué significa?_

_-Significa… significa que tú esperma estéril…_

El salvador del mundo mágico se miraba completamente desnudo frente al espejo de baño, suspiró profundamente mientras dejaba correr una mano libremente por su plano abdomen, permitiéndose por tan sólo un momento imaginar cómo se sentiría llevar un niño en su interior, un pequeño que fuera la perfecta combinación entre él y su alma gemela, de inmediato descartó la idea y camino al lavabo para refrescarse el rostro

-¿Harry, estás bien?- cuestionó una suave voz desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Si amor- contesto mientras cerraba el grifo- dame solo un momento…

Se miró por última vez dándose cuenta de la marca en su clavícula y la examinó con cuidado mientras salía del cuarto de baño, no sin antes recordarse a sí mismo usar el glamour para que su esposa jamás lo notara

En alguna oficina vacía en el centro de Londres una mujer frenética presentaba escritos y “pruebas” al hombre mayor que se encontraba frente a ella

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad- susurró la rubia a su editor

-Eso es imposible Rita…

-Tengo una fuente muy confiable que asegura tener pruebas de la presencia de Potter en un barrio muggle en múltiples ocasiones, en horarios que se supone ya se retiró a casa

-Ya te escuché, pero me estás dando días y horas en las que el chico fue visto con personas importantes en alguna de sus organizaciones…

-¿Y no conoces alguna forma de estar en dos lugares a la vez?- susurró la escritora con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-No…. ¿Tú crees que él…?- susurró el hombre impactado sin poder concebir la idea

-Es posible, después de todo tiene muy buenos contactos en el ministerio, entre ellos el Jefe Inefable…

-¿Vas a publicarlo Rita?

-Aún no, no puedo publicar nada sobre el jefe de aurores sin esperar represalias… no por lo menos hasta tener las pruebas

-Te meterás en graves problemas

-Puede ser ¡Pero será la historia del año!- se rió con fuerza- Todos sabemos que el matrimonio Potter no es tan perfecto como aparenta, no después de tantos años sin tener un solo hijo…

-Tal vez simplemente no puedan- interrumpió el editor

-Y por eso sería completamente natural que nuestro querido Harry busqué compañía en quién si pueda darle un heredero. No sé cuánto tiempo tarde pero demostraré que Harry Potter tiene una amante- sentenció la mujer.

En las últimas dos semanas Harry había sido completamente asediado, no sabía quién inicio con los rumores sobre su amante, pero ahora era un secreto a voces del que todo el mundo hablaba, la situación creció a tal grado que Harry se encontró imponiendo castigos a sus subordinados cuando los encontró apostando sobre quién era la afortunada. El auror también tuvo que imponer acciones legales contra las publicaciones intrigosas que se dedicaban a “analizar” al salvador de su mundo y exponían a las tres principales candidatas que estaban robando el lugar que corresponde a la Sra. Potter, nombres entre los cuales figuraban su asistente Susan, e incluso Luna Lovegood y Hermione Granger. El ojiverde aun podía recordar la furia de su mejor amigo mientras él se esmeraba en convencerle de que no estaba engañando a su hermana (y que obviamente jamás se metería con su mujer), Ginny por su lado a pesar de estar enterada de todo nunca dijo una sola palabra al respecto, pero era evidente para él que ella estaba al pendiente de todos y cada uno de sus pasos, eso sumándose a que se estaba volviendo aún más exigente en la cama, no hacía que la situación fuera más digerible para el moreno, y en este momento todo estaba a punto de empeorar.

-Ginny- susurró a la mitad de una muy silenciosa e incómoda cena- tengo que avisarte que surgió algo en Italia…

-¿Algo grave, cariño?

-Encontraron algunos seguidores de Voldemort reorganizándose- continuo mirándola fijamente- Dada la naturaleza del asunto, Kingsley quiere que vaya en persona a lidiar con el ministro italiano…

-Supongo que es natural- le contestó sonriendo

-Cariño… me tengo que ir todo el fin de semana- le dijo esperando su respuesta

-¡Oh!- la pelirroja de inmediato se tensó, su expresión cambió por completo

-Volveré lo más pronto posible pero no puedo asegurarte nada

-¿Todo el fin de semana?- susurró molesta

-Tengo que reunirme no solo con el ministro, sino también con el jefe de aurores y algunos altos mandos…

-¿Y no puedes aparecerte simplemente allá el lunes?

-Yo no lo organicé Ginny, solo estoy siguiendo las órdenes que se me dieron, me voy el viernes y regreso el lunes por la tarde - contestó tenso

-¿Tanto por unos cuantos mortifagos?- se quejó la mujer- ¿Estás seguro que no te vas por algo más?

-¡No!- estalló Harry golpeando la mesa y rompiendo los platos- Esto no es solo por unos cuantos mortifagos, ¡Esto es porque soy Harry “maldito niño que vivió” Potter!

La pelirroja le miro asustada por su reacción tan violenta y fuera de sí, sin saber cómo reaccionar o responderle

-¿Crees que yo quería este trabajo?- siseó Harry- Detesto mi trabajo pero lo tomé porque era lo que se esperaba de mí y créeme que me esfuerzo por ser un buen hombre y marido pero simplemente odio mi vida. No importa lo que haga siempre hay toda clase de rumores sobre mí y no dudan un solo instante en ocuparme en sus putas campañas políticas…

-Harry- murmuro aun asustada al sentir la magia del joven vibrar y expandirse por toda la habitación- deberías calmarte cariño…

-¡Tengo veinticinco años Ginny!- volvió a gritar- y he tenido desde que tengo memoria aún más responsabilidades que cualquiera de los vejetes del ministerio ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme?

Y sin más salió de su hogar dejando a la mujer sin palabras.


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

_-La única manera en que tengas hijos propios es gestándolos tú…_

_-No estoy seguro, ¿Cierto?- susurró Harry levantando la vista del suelo y entendiendo la seriedad del director_

_-No, no lo estas- le confesó- Eres el último de los tuyos y por ende si alguien más se entera de esto serás muy codiciado entre los sangre pura, harían lo que sea por tenerte_

_-¿Qué hago ahora?_

_-Tienes dos opciones Harry- le contestó Dumbledore hincándose frente a él con dificultad- Puedes mantenerlo en secreto, continuar con tu vida, y casarte con una linda chica o puedes esperar a que tu alma gemela aparezca y enlazarte con él_

_-¿Mi qué?_

_-Los donceles no fueron creados para estar solos en el mundo- le susurró el viejo con una suave sonrisa- ustedes tienen parejas predestinada, es parte de su magia ancestral y es un mecanismo natural de defensa, el enlace mágico-espiritual entre un doncel y su alma gemela es el más fuerte que puede existir y este mismo anula cualquier compromiso o incluso enlaces mágicos anteriores, una vez enlazados nadie los puede tocar._

_-¿Y cómo lo encuentro?- murmuró el menor sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, pues a pesar de nunca haber experimentado atracción hacía los hombres, la perspectiva de saber que en algún lugar del mundo había alguien diseñado exclusivamente para él removía algo muy profundo en su interior_

_-Él llegará a ti- le contesto con esa sonrisa característica que decía que él sabía algo que los demás no- puede incluso que ya le conozcas, pero no le reconocerás como tu otra parte hasta que tu magia este lista…_

Harry Potter suspiró por última vez mientras terminaba de alistar sus cosas, era jueves por la tarde y su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a sentir el estrés de los que sería tal vez el peor y mejor fin de semana de su vida, puesto que el día de mañana comenzaría su martirio con el ministro italiano

-Disculpa Harry…- susurró Susan entrando a la oficina con la mirada baja y sin su sonrisa distintiva- El ministro Kingsley te envió esto, al parecer lo necesitaras en Italia

-Gracias Susan- le contesto tomando el sobre que le ofrecía, la miró por un momento analizándole antes de preguntar- ¿Sucede algo?

-Hay rumores sobre ti…- murmuró apenada

-Lo sé

-Bueno… algunos me involucran- contesto quedamente- y eso a mí prometido no le agrada mucho…

-Lo lamento tanto Susan- se apresuró a decir- Si necesitas que hable con él…

-No es necesario- le interrumpió- él confía en mí, pero eso no hace que los comentarios sean menos molestos

-Merlín… lo siento de verdad, ¿Vas a renunciar?

-Lo he considerado- confesó apenada- pero conociendo a los de “El profeta”, lo tomarían como una confirmación

-Cierto… Susan, si de verdad deseas irte puedo recomendarte en algún otro despacho, o con alguno de mis conocidos del ministerio, lamento causarte tantos problemas

-Sé que no es su culpa jefe- dijo la chica con una sonrisa triste antes de salir de la oficina

Ginny Potter se encontraba en casa terminando de preparar la cena de su amado esposo quien llegaría en unos veinte minutos. Se sonrió con ternura mientras recordaba el cálido día que tuvo a lado del ahijado de Harry, hubo un tiempo que el pequeño Teddy Lupin parecía ser suficiente para ellos, en su corazón aquel vacío por jamás poder tener hijos propios se llenaba cada que veía llegar a Andrómeda con su nieto en brazos, podría jurar que ese niño era una bendición para su matrimonio… Pero entonces el niño creció, comenzó a ser más independiente y dejo de desear que su tía Ginny lo cargara todo el tiempo y entonces el vacío en su interior se hizo sentir de nuevo con el doble de intensidad.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar amargarse ante otro recuerdo del mismo día, cuando caminaba por las oficinas de “El Profeta” buscando a su editor y se enteró de todo, Rita Skeeter fue la maldita arpía que inició los rumores sobre su esposo y ella misma alentaba las especulaciones para conseguir “información fidedigna”, estuvo a punto de entrar a partirle la cara pero se detuvo cuando escucho a sus compañeros justificando el supuesto romance de su marido, esos idiotas creían que era justo que Harry la engañara ya que ella nunca pudo darle hijos. Sintió su sangre hervir y no podía dejar de pensar que si todos conocieran la naturaleza de su marido se callarían de una maldita vez y su vida volvería a la normalidad, pero ella no podía traicionar a Harry de esa manera, no si quería seguir a su lado como su flamante esposa, y ahora que conocía el origen sin fundamento de aquellos rumores debía demostrarle a el ojiverde que confiaba en él plenamente.

-¿Ginny? ¡Ya estoy aquí!- se anunció Harry desde el recibidor y la mujer acudió a recibirlo con su mejor sonrisa

Pasaban de las dos en la madrugada y en cierto departamento del Londres muggle una persona se encontraba haciendo maletas, a pesar de saber que se suponía no había riesgo alguno, no podía dejar de pensar en lo peligroso que podría tornarse si alguien les descubría, aun así las ganas de estar solos eran mucho más urgentes pues después de todo, un fin de semana juntos era un lujo que nunca podrían darse.

Los nervios le carcomían y sabía que tal sentimiento era incluso ridículo después de la cantidad de años que llevaban en esta aventura, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar, Harry le trastornaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y eso era algo que jamás podría cambiar sin importar que tuvieran diez mil años juntos. Había ocasiones que el ojiverde le podía hacer sentir incluso efervescente tan solo de imaginarle a su lado tal como lo hizo cuando le vio por primera vez…

_Harry entró al gran comedor rodeado de todos sus ahora compañeros de generación, todos los niños miraban maravillados la arquitectura del lugar y no dejaban de balbucear y señalar con sus regordetes dedos, sin embargo él no era así, él parecía perderse en el vacío en completo silencio, como si su mente intentara asimilar cada detalle milímetro a milímetro de absolutamente todo lo que le rodeaba, tan solo dejando ver su emoción a través de aquellos grandes, curiosos y brillantes ojos color esmeralda._

_Eran pocos aquellos que eran conscientes que el “gran” Harry Potter se encontraba entre ellos, sin embargo para él no fue reto alguno reconocerlo, en cuanto le vio decidió analizare y fue entonces cuando sucedió, sus miradas se cruzaron por tan solo una milésima de segundo y él lo supo, no había manera de explicar lo que tenía en su interior en estos momentos, pero sintió el aire faltarle cuando se dio cuenta que era como si tales emociones siempre hubieran estado ahí, creciendo y madurando tan solo a la espera del momento indicado para mostrarse, ahora solo debía esperar que aquel momento indicado llegara para el pequeño niño que vivió_

Con un último aquella misteriosa persona cerró su equipaje y sin esperar un segundo más se apareció en una linda casita a las afueras de Florencia, donde solo le quedaba esperar por su amado.


	6. Capítulo Cinco

La horda de reporteros que le seguía a diestra y siniestra era mucho mayor a lo que el moreno llegó a imaginarse, no podía literalmente dar un solo paso sin que una vuelapluma o cámara registraran el hecho, estaba tan abrumado que por un instante pensó que ni siquiera Rita Skeeter había llegado a ser tan hostigosa.

Pasaban de las ocho de la noche, era más tarde de lo que el joven había planeado así que se dirigía a la salida del solemne edifico de manera presurosa y casi frenética

-¡Sr. Potter!- un marcado acento le detuvo y con un suspiro se giró para ver claramente al joven de piel aceitunada y ojos marrones que le había hecho de intérprete todo el día mientras se acercaba a él

-Sr. Marchetti- susurró con una sonrisa amable y un leve asentimiento de cabeza

-Mi jefe se pregunta si usted desea cenar con él- cuestionó el joven auror

-El jefe Simone es muy amable pero debo declinar su oferta- contestó educadamente- No suelo cenar y sólo deseo llegar a mi habitación a dormir, claro antes debo hablar por flu con mi esposa o nunca me dejara volver a dormir en su cama- se burló

-Por supuesto- se rio el joven italiano- Mis sinceros saludos a la Sra. Potter- y se retiró por donde llegó

-Me alegra que todo vaya bien cariño- susurró Ginny al otro lado de la chimenea desde Grimauld Place

-¿Todo bien por allá? ¿Ron no ha explotado mi oficina?- pregunto burlón

-No querido- contesto la pelirroja después de una sonora carcajada- Aunque sigue quejándose del papeleo

-Excelente, me alegra que estén bien

-¿Ya vas a dormir?- cuestiono al ver su rostro cansado

-Sí, de lo contrario no podré levantarme mañana

-¿Por qué no vienes y te ayudo con eso?- propuso con sonrisa coqueta

-Sabes el por qué…

-Si- contestó con un puchero- solo comunicación por flu, sin cruzar y con habitación monitoreada. ¿Eres su invitado o prisionero?

-Nos vemos pronto querida y por favor abraza a Teddy por mí

-Lo haré, descansa Harry, te amo…

-Sí, yo igual- y así terminó la conexión, el ojiverde se puso de pie y bloqueo de nuevo la chimenea, caminó hacia la mesita de noche y tomo una pequeña bolsita de piel de dragón la cual guardo en su bolsillo antes de hacer la aparición

Cuando aterrizó la sala le recibió pintoresca y acogedora con un delicioso aroma provincial que le volvía todavía más agradable

-¿Amor?- llamó Harry por lo alto sin obtener respuesta-¡Amor, estoy en casa!

El ojiverde caminó por la pequeña residencia y se adentró a la única habitación cuando sintió que le abrazaban por la espalda

-¿Me extrañaste?- susurró acariciando aquellos brazos sin voltear

-Que pregunta más tonta, siempre te extraño- susurraron contra su cuello haciéndole estremecer, giro sobre su eje despacio para verle y poder perderse en aquellos ojos, sin embargo unos suaves labios se adueñaron de los suyos exigiendo ser atendidos

-No te deje por tanto tiempo- susurró acariciando la suave cabellera mientras se separaban

_Lo sintió, Harry le vio desvanecerse frente a él, sus miradas se cruzaron por una fracción de segundo haciéndole ver que el otro era consciente de su presencia y entonces fue cuando lo supo, sintió su magia vibrar como nunca antes lo había hecho, como si estuviera intentando llegar hasta la otra persona y simplemente lo supo sin necesidad de explicación alguna; en ese momento deseo reírse del chiste cruel que el destino le estaba jugando pero no podía hacerlo, sin importar el profundo vacío que se abría en su pecho tan solo podía pensar en cuanto deseaba deshacerse de Voldemort de una vez por todas para entonces poder tener su oportunidad de llorar._

-Fueron más de dos horas…

-Lo lamento, calcule mal el tiempo que me tomaría la reunión con los ministros- contestó el ojiverde mientras se ponía de puntitas para besarle de nuevo

-No es excusa…

-¡Oh vamos! Fue un pequeño error humano, no te puedes enojar conmigo por eso

-Si puedo…

-No, no puedes- le susurró con una sonrisa uniendo de nuevo sus labios

_La batalla de Hogwarts terminó y el salvador del mundo mágico sentía su núcleo mágico pulsar incesablemente, en un principio creyó que se debía a la parte de Voldemort que abandonó su alma pero ahora sabía que algo más así que se dejó guiar por el instinto y sin dudar regresó corriendo a aquel tétrico lugar donde hacia unas horas sintió a su magia reconociendo a su alma gemela, pensó que al llegar no le quedaría más que llorar a lo que nunca podría ser, pero grata fue su sorpresa al descubrir lo que su magia quería enseñarle… Su alma gemela seguía respirando._

-Eres un mocoso presumido, malcriado y consentido- susurró el mayor contagiándose de la sonrisa de su pareja y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar lentamente y con dulzura

-Si lo soy, pero soy TÚ mocoso, Sev- se burló mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su pareja y se perdía en la profundidad de aquellos ojos tan negros como la noche que tanto adoraba

-¿En qué piensas Harry?- le cuestionó el pocionista pegándole más a su cuerpo y mirándole con la misma intensidad

-En lo mucho que te amo Severus- le contestó el auror

_Severus Snape yacía en el sucio piso de la casas de los gritos, su pulso era débil y su respiración prácticamente nula, sin embargó ahí seguía, y su fuerza vital parecía negarse a asumir la derrota. Harry simplemente no podía creerlo, pero antes de dejarse llevar por el pánico le levitó y transportó a Grimauld Place donde con ayuda del ahora servicial Kreacher curó y cuidó al hombre con suma delicadeza, después de 5 días que al menor le parecieron años el exmortifago por fin estaba fuera de peligro y pudo abrir los ojos…_

_-Donde… murmuró pero su voz salió ronca y casi inexistente por lo que carraspeó, estaba aturdido y con un dolor de los mil demonios_

_-Shhh, no hable- susurró Harry tomándole de los hombros y volviéndole a recostar y con voz contenida- Esta en un lugar seguro…_

_-Co… c-cómo…_

_-Llegué a tiempo- contestó el chico con la voz ahora rota y evidentes lagrimas luchando por salir- lo traje aquí y Kreacher me ayudó a cuidarle_

_-Por… q-qué…_

_-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo idiota?- fu la única contestación mientras Harry por fin permitía aquellas lágrimas de alegría salir y se abrazaba a las piernas del mayor mientras sollozaba_

-¿En serio?- se burló Severus- ¿A un viejo cascarrabias como yo?

-Te amé en el instante que creí que te veía morir, y me di cuenta de lo amado que era cuando supe todo lo que hiciste por mi durante tantos años- contestó el mayor acariciando el rostro de su pareja

-Y lo volvería a hacer todo de nuevo Harry- le besó con fuerza haciendo que el menor gimiera con intensidad, sus manos viajaron hasta el firme trasero del auror lo estrujó con fuerza- Bendito sea el quidditch- dijo con sorna ganándose una risa del joven.

A ciegas caminaron hasta la cama donde se dejaron caer mientras peleaban por tomar el control de aquel beso, Severus se adueñó del pulcro cuello y se dedicó a besarlo y marcarle mientras sus hábiles dedos se dedicaban a desnudar a su amado con tortuosa lentitud

-Sev…- susurró el ojiverde

-¿Qué quieres Harry?- murmuró contra su piel haciéndole estremecer

-A ti, ¡Oh Severus!, te necesito a ti- contestó con voz entrecortada

El espía se dedicó a venerar aquel cuerpo que tanto amaba, de la forma más dulce posible, se tomó el tiempo para prepararle con calma entre besos y palabras de amor antes de finalmente adentrarse en él

-¡Oh, Harry!- gimió ante la estreches- Eres tan cálido mi amor…

-Sev… Sev muévete… por favor- suplicó el joven abrazando su cintura con aquellas fuertes y torneadas piernas

Comenzaron con un vaivén lento pero con estocadas fuertes y profundas que hacían que el menor se arqueara mientras veía estrellas, no perdían un solo instante para acariciarse y besarse, casi como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

-Vamos hermoso- susurró el Slytherin contra el cuello del otro mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas y comenzaba a acariciar su erección a la par de sus movimientos- Córrete para mi…

-¡Oh dioses!- gimió –Harry retorciéndose conforme el ritmo aceleraba y sin poder controlar su respiración o el volumen de su voz- Sev ¡OH SEV!- gritó clavando sus uñas en la espalda del mayor quien siseó apretando los dientes, la sensación de las uñas surcando su carne y el interior de Harry apretándole tan deliciosamente como si buscara exprimirle hasta la última gota era demasiado para él, así que con un par de estocadas más se derramó en su interior con un fuerte y gutural gruñido.

Se dejaron caer sin fuerza aún unidos mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban y se miraban a los ojos con hermosas sonrisas decorando sus rostros, una vez que Severus salió de su interior, Harry le obligo a girar sobre su espalda y se abrazó al pecho de su único y verdadero esposo.


	7. Capítulo Seis

_Severus se encontraba en su habitación en Grimauld Place, aun débil y recuperándose del ataque de Nagini tenía que mantenerse en aquel ambiente hogareño con Harry como único conducto de comunicación con el exterior mientras Kreacher se encargaba de mantenerle nutrido y fuerte, esa tarde no escuchó el típico grito de saludo del chico al llegar, en su lugar pudo escuchar el sonido los escalones crujir ente el peso y al joven chocando contra paredes en su rápido camino hacia la habitación_

_-Tienes que irte- declaró el menor en cuanto entro en la habitación, sin siquiera saludarle llamo a Kreacher y le dio órdenes mientras él se encargaba de empacar las pocas posesiones del otro_

_-¿Harry, qué demonios sucede?- cuestionó intentando ponerse de pie y de inmediato el menor estaba a su lado evitándolo_

_-No te perdonaran- sollozo en respuesta- lo intenté, pero insisten en juzgarte como mortífago y llevarte a Azkaban_

_-Está bien Harry- le contestó el mayor tomando su rostro- Si quieren llevarme a juicio está bien y pasar algunos años en Azkaban por lo que llegue a hacer antes…._

_-Cadena perpetua- soltó el ojiverde_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Oh, Sev! El juicio tan sólo sería para decidir si te dan perpetua o el beso…- el joven se aferró a su pecho y comenzó a llorar agónicamente_

_-Harry…_

_-Mentí- susurró el menor- No estaba seguro de su postura así que nunca dije que estabas vivo, les hice creer que yo buscaba tu perdón póstumo, les mostré algunos de tus recuerdos y mis propios recuerdos viéndote morir_

_-¿Que tú qué?_

_-Tu cuerpo no apareció así que no descartan que sobrevivieras y te buscarán, después de un tiempo asumirán que realmente moriste. En este momento deben de estar registrando tu casa_

_-Pero…_

_-No voy a permitirlo- susurró- ellos no saben sobre nosotros y se donde estarás a salvo, pero tienes que confiar en mí…_

Harry y Severus estaban acurrucados frente a la chimenea platicando desde una detallada recreación del día del ojiverde con el ministro italiano hasta las cosas más triviales, mientras hablaban no dejaban de tocarse, se abrazaban, acariciaban con ternura y se robaban besos inocentes o incluso se molestaban a medio relato con cosquillas

-¿Cómo sigue Teddy?- cuestionó el mayor mientras delineaba con la nariz, el mentón de su pareja

-Al parecer fue una falsa alarma y no era fiebre de dragón, ahora esta en casa con Andrómeda.

-Es un chico muy fuerte

-Sí que lo es- contestó mientras su pecho se inflaba orgulloso- ¡Oh Sev! Si tan solo pudieras verlo, es hermoso, el niño más educado, atento y amable que conozco, Remus estaría tan feliz orgulloso de su hijo

-Es un niño con suerte, tuvo grandes padres y al mejor de los padrinos…

-Sólo hago mi mejor esfuerzo Sev- susurró contra su pecho y suspiró con fuerza

-¿Estas bien cariño?

-No quiero irme…

-No podemos postergarlo más- murmuró Severus contra su cabello y aspiro su aroma una última vez- Son las seis en punto, debes irte

-¿Hoy regresaras a Inglaterra?

-Así es, pero te veré mañana mocoso- se burló mientras se ponía de pie, levantando al menor con él y le entrego su morralito de piel de dragón, se abrazaron con fuerza y se dieron un suave beso

-Te amo Sev

-Y yo a ti amor…

Harry se apareció de nuevo en el cuarto de hotel que le asignaron, dio un último suspiro y miro el reloj de pared: seis en punto por la tarde. Tomó la pequeña bolsita que su pareja le había entregado y vació el contenido en la palma de su mano, tomo con delicadeza la larga cadena dorada y colocándosela en el cuello comenzó a dar las vueltas necesarias al artefacto, cuando terminó vio por la ventana y comenzó a ver el sol retrocediendo en el horizonte, cuando el proceso acabo miró el reloj de pared nuevamente: seis de la mañana, con una suave sonrisa guardo el giratiempos y se fue a dar una ducha.

-Es el último día aquí- se decía Harry una y otra vez mientras intentaba entender el parloteo de su homologo italiano, el vivaracho Antonio Simone, un hombre regordete de cara ancha y rojiza que le recordaba mucho a su tío Vernon y que por algún motivo le generaba cierta repulsión, mientras el joven asistente un moreno muy bien parecido de nombre Angelo Marchetti le sonreía penosamente como ofreciéndole disculpas por el comportamiento de su jefe

-Espero que en esta ocasión acepte mi invitación a comer- dijo el hombre tomando a Harry por el hombro quizá con demasiada fuerza y familiaridad

-Lo lamento, pero debo regresar a casa lo más pronto posible y aún debo pasar al ministerio en Inglaterra antes de eso- rechazó amablemente

-Oh vamos muchacho- se rio aumentando su agarre- esa esposa tuya sabrá esperar una o dos hora si sabe lo que le conviene

-¿Disculpe?- siseó alejándose del hombre

-Todos saben quién eres y si quiere seguir siendo tu flamante esposa deberá alinearse… ¿O tal vez ansias visitar a una íntima amiga antes de volver con tu mujer?

\--Le ruego haga caso omiso de rumores- le contestó Harry molesto

-Por supuesto, ya sabía que tu no eras del tipo que tendría una amante- dijo volviéndose a acercar demasiado- Reconozco a un muerde almohadas cuando lo veo

-¡Jefe!- exclamó el otro auror horrorizado

-¿Lo estuviste viendo estos días, querido?- Harry se soltó del agarre de nuevo y se alejó lo más posible al botar la lascivia en su mirada

-No tengo nada más que tratar con usted- siseó con desprecio y salió de la oficina hecho una furia.

Respiró profundo mientras se alejaba del lugar, caminando por aquellos largos pasillos y miró su reloj: eran las cinco en punto, eso hizo hervir aún más su sangre. A pesar de llevar años utilizando el giratiempos y estar acostumbrado a vivir el mismo día dos veces, a veces le sorprendía lo cruel que era la vida pues mientras en alguna parte de Italia en este mismo momento estaba siendo mimado y cuidado por Severus, tenía que estar lidiando con el acoso de aquel asqueroso sujeto.

Respiro de nuevo en un intento por calmarse y continuo su camino para encontrase con el ministro y poder terminar de una vez con ese día

Eran las siete en punto cuando Harry se apareció fuera de Grimauld Place, no pudo evitar pensar si Severus ya estaba en Londres o si seguiría en Florencia y lo extrañó horrores, sintió su magia pulsar en busca de su compañero y se rio de sí mismo, recordándose que aunque para él era todo un día separado de su amado pocionista, para él otro había transcurrido apenas una hora desde que se marchó… Estúpidos y eficiente giratiempos

-Es hora de la realidad Harry- se dijo en voz queda y entro a la casa (pues aunque lo intentara no podía llamarle hogar) que compartía con Ginny


	8. Capítulo Siete

_-Nadie sabe de este lugar- susurró el menor ayudando a Severus a instalarse en la salita_

_-Está bien Harry- el pocionista tomó asiento aún débil_

_-Al parecer Sirius la consiguió a manera de casa de seguridad así que tiene poderosas protecciones, aquí estarás a salvo…_

_-¿Qué hay de ti?_

_-¿De mí?_

_-Entiendo que viviré aquí escondido y que gracias a tu testimonio todos me creerán muerto- continuo el mayor tomándole de la mano y haciendo que se sentara a su lado- ¿y tú?_

_-No puedo desaparecer tan fácil- murmuró mirando el suelo_

_-Lo sé y no es lo que te estoy pidiendo- susurro atreviéndose a tomar su rostro para poder ver sus hermosos ojos esmeralda_

_-Estaré en Grimauld Place y vendré regularmente…_

_-No puedo pedirte que pases el resto de tu vida mintiendo por mí- le interrumpió- Tal vez lo mejor sea que no me visites…_

_-¡No te voy a abandonar!- gritó Harry poniéndose de pie violentamente_

_-No es abandono, pero puedes seguir con tu vida sin preocupaciones_

_-¿Quieres que te deje?- cuestiono el joven atónito y con voz herida- ¿Estás loco? Tu eres mi… mi… mi…_

_-Tú no estás obligado a nada conmigo- contestó Severus con sonrisa triste-Harry, aunque seamos almas gemelas, tú tienes derecho a estar con quien tu desees_

_-No me siento obligado-murmuró el ojiverde_

_-Te entregué mis recuerdos porqué pensé que moriría- le confeso con determinación- y quería que supieras la verdad y en algún punto de tu vida pudieras perdonarme; De saber que sobreviviría no lo hubiese hecho_

_-¿Por qué?- cuestionó el menor sorprendido_

_-Porque no puedo forzarte a quererme-declaró con dolor en la voz- Fui un imbécil contigo y a pesar de saber que eras mi alma gemela te traté mal por rencores hacia tu padre, incluso posteriormente fui un idiota herido porque tu no parecías darte cuenta de lo que éramos el uno para el otro y sé que eso no me justifica…_

_-Lo supe antes- interrumpió Harry hincándose frente a su exprofesor_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Lo supe antes de ver tus recuerdos- las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro del joven- Mi magia te reconoció cuando pensé que te estaba viendo morir, después vi tus recuerdos y me sentí un idiota por no notarlo antes_

_-Tú….- Severus tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos con ternura- ¿Tú me reconociste?_

_-Simplemente lo sentí- susurró atreviéndose a mirarle a los ojos- Como si tales sentimientos siempre hubieran estado ahí. ¡Oh Severus me sentí morir cuando creía que habías muerto, no me obligues a dejarte!_

_-Jamás- susurró tomándolo entre sus brazos_

Harry sonreía mientras llegaba a la puerta de aquel departamento, al entrar le recibió el delicioso aroma a lasaña y vino tinto, dejó sus cosas presurosamente sobre el sofá más cercano y prácticamente corrió hasta la cocina

-Que elegante Sr. Potter- se burló el mayor limpiándose las manos en el delantal antes de recibirle con un beso

-No soy Potter- se quejó el menor contra los labios de su pareja

-Legalmente lo eres y nunca nadie puede saber lo contrario- murmuró antes de besar su frente, el menor lo abrazó y suspiró con fuerza

-Feliz aniversario amor- murmuró el ojiverde abrazándose a su pecho con aun más fuerza

-Feliz aniversario mocoso- se burló el mayor respondiendo el abrazo

Eran las nueve en punto cuando Harry entró en Grimauld Place, después de salir de su hogar con Severus a las seis de la mañana y ocupar el giratiempos para revivir las últimas 12 horas de su vida, primero en uno de sus tantos orfanatos y beneficencias, y ahora con su “mujer” sin embargo sentía sus ojos caer con la pesadez del sueño.

-Hola amor- susurró la mujer recibiéndolo en el comedor y lo guio para tomar su cena juntos

-Hola querida- saludo dejándose hacer

La noche siguió igual a todas, la cena, la charla, el té, pero cuando llegaron a la alcoba y ella quiso incitarle…

-Hoy no Ginny- susurró tomando sus manos amablemente-Estoy realmente cansado

-Vamos Harry- murmuró contra su oído seductoramente-Te dejaré hacerme lo que tú quieras

-Hoy no Ginny-dijo de nuevo removiéndose incómodo, si bien sabía que tenía cierta “obligación marital” con la pelirroja después del engaño a la que llevaba sometida desde el día de su compromiso, hoy no podía cumplir con ello.

Hoy era su aniversario con Severus y no le faltaría al respeto de tal manera a su alma gemela, tomando en cuenta la hora lo más probable es que en estos momentos estuviera siendo poseído pasional y amorosamente por el mayor en su casa en Londres.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le cuestionó molesta

-Nada, simplemente fue un día muy pesado en el trabajo- hizo ademán de levantarse cuando sintió que lo detenían

-¿Es eso una mordida?- siseó ella tomando su hombro, Harry se maldijo a sí mismo por haber olvidado ponerse el glamour

-No sé de qué hablas- murmuró levantándose de la cama

-¿Es cierto entonces?- gritó la mujer siguiéndole- ¿Tienes una maldita amante?

-Ginny, ya basta- dijo poniéndose la bata e intentando salir de la habitación

-Ella… ¿Quién carajos es la zorra?- gritó deteniéndole y continuo con su reclamo.

Sin embargo Harry ya no le escuchaba, sintió el estrés acumularse en su cuerpo y su magia comenzar a pulsar incesantemente, incluso estirarse fuera de su cuerpo buscando a su alma gemela, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y todo se volvió negro a su alrededor

Harry despertó en una habitación clara con olor a desinfectante, se incorporó un poco y vio a Ginny discutiendo con un medimago, cuando notaron que el ojiverde estaba consciente se encaminaron hacia él

-Sr. Potter ¿Cómo se siente?

-Confundido- susurró el auror

-Es normal, durmió un día entero…

-¿Un día?- Harry sintió pánico, Severus debía estar muerto de preocupación al no verle regresar por la tarde

-Tranquilo, este tipo de situaciones son normales en su estado- murmuró el sanador, la pelirroja comenzó a sollozar con fuerza y salió de la habitación

-¿Qué es lo que tengo?- cuestionó con miedo debido a la reacción de la mujer

-Sr. Potter- dijo el sanador- ¿Sabe usted lo que es un doncel?

-Sí, lo sé…

-Ok, ¿Sabe que es usted un doncel?- cuestionó de nuevo

-Sí, lo sé

-¿Sabía usted sobre su estado?

-Mi… ¿mi estado?- el miedo creció en su interior al comenzar a comprender lo que estaban a punto de contarle

-Sr. Potter, debo informarle que todas las pruebas realizadas en usted arrojan exactamente el mismo resultado. No sé si debo felicitarle o no, pero debe saber que usted está embarazado


	9. Capítulo Ocho

Todo el mundo mágico estaba enterado de “la tragedia de los Potter”, no había una sola charla que no tratara de tal desgracia. Ginny había vuelto inmediatamente a la madriguera, en cuanto a Harry debido al asedio que sufría tuvo que literalmente escaparse de San Mungo y se apareció frente a la puerta de su hogar con Severus aun con la bata del hospital, cuando el mayor le vio entrar estaba hecho un desastre, literalmente lo arrastro a la sala y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas sin decir una sola palabra, se limitaron a llevarse de la presencia del otro y llorar en silencio, pasados veinte minutos Severus le llevó su habitación y le aseo, vistió y alimento antes de permitirle explicar lo sucedido. Está de más decir que la situación los sobrepasaba, por un lado estaban felices por saberse padres y por el otro tenían miedo a lo que podría pasar.

Harry se negó a regresar a Grimauld Place o al ministerio, los días pasaron y él se la pasaba recluido en su hogar dejándose mimar por Severus.

-Ya pasaron dos semanas, tendremos que enfrentarlos en algún momento- susurró el mayor una tarde mientras se acurrucaba con su pequeño en el sofá

-No volverás- contesto el menor decidido- Sé que tengo que hacerlo, pero será solo y con el único motivo de dejar las cosas en orden y demostrar que mi matrimonio con Ginny no es válido…

_Hace un año que la guerra acabo, Harry terminó sus estudios y comenzó a trabajar como auror, el joven había dividido su vida entre el ministerio, fingir vivir en Grimauld Place y volver cada noche a su hogar con Severus. Apenas unos meses después de la presurosa huida por la seguridad de su alma gemela, decidieron no esperar más y realizaron el ritual de enlace mágico, ahora la magia de Severus protegía a Harry y ante los dioses eran esposos aunque legalmente nunca podrían serlo_

_-¿Por qué tan serio, mocoso?- murmuró Severus abrazándole contra su pecho_

_-Sev, tengo miedo y ahora tendré que hacer algo que no quiero- dijo suspirando con fuerza_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Gente sospecha y murmura- contesto con una mueca de disgusto- están al pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos, tengo que hacer algo para calmarlos o terminaran descubriéndonos_

_-¿Y qué es lo que harás?_

_-Voy a casarme con Ginevra Weasley…._

Tres días después Harry se encontraba ante la madriguera con un abogado y en compañía de nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, quién era la única persona que siempre supo el verdadero paradero de Severus Snape. En cuanto la presencia del niño que vivió fue notada, toda la familia salió a enfrentarle sin permitirle entrar a la casa

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir?- grito Ronald rojo de ira acercándose amenazadoramente

-Yo no lo haría- siseó Draco interponiéndose

-¿Entonces tu eres el bastardo?- reclamó Ginny acercándose

-No, yo conozco a su alma gemela y solo estoy aquí como garantía de la seguridad de Harry- declaró el rubio

-El Sr. Potter está aquí para aclarar su situación legal con la Srita. Weasley- dijo el abogado con total solemnidad entregando gran cantidad de papeles a la aludida

-Soy la Sra. Potter- dijo la mujer irguiéndose orgullosa

-No, no lo eres- contestó Harry- me enlace a mi alma gemela

-Te casaste primero conmigo…

-Eso no es relevante señorita- intervino el abogado- Aunque dicho enlace nunca fue notificado al ministerio para tener su estatus legal, es sabido que cualquier enlace realizado a través de rituales mágicos antiguos anula cualquier matrimonio previo.

-¿Por qué?- sollozo la mujer mirando a quien hasta hace unos momentos creía su esposo

-No lo planeé- mintió el moreno- Simplemente pasó, lo conocí y me enamoré. Nunca quise herirte Ginny…

-¿Y por qué no viene el imbécil a dar la cara?- le interrumpió Ron

-Porque murió- esta vez Harry se tomó dramáticamente del brazo de Draco como si fuera a desvanecerse, el rubio lo tomó del codo y le ayudó a estabilizarse

-El alma gemela del Sr. Potter falleció antes de poder arreglar legalmente su estatus como matrimonio mágico y lamentablemente desconocía que fuera a ser padre- dijo el abogado mágico entregando otra tanda de papeles ahora a Ronald

-¿Quién era?- exigió saber George

-No lo diré-contesto Harry- No permitiré que ni ustedes ni nadie manchen su memoria ante el mundo mágico

-Su estatus legal fue arreglado y el nombre del alma gemela y ahora marido del Sr. Potter fue sellado mágicamente para que nadie lo sepa- continuo el abogado- Srita. Weasley, se le compensará económicamente por daños morales, puede usted exigir lo que deseé…

-Yo sólo te quiero a ti Harry- susurro la mujer acercándose- Quiero seguir siendo tu esposa, ahora eres viudo, podemos intentar de nuevo y esta vez tendremos un hijo propio…

-No- le interrumpió el auror- Es un enlace de alma, estoy unido a él aún después de su muerte y este no sería jamás tu hijo… Es mi hijo y de él- terminó con una sonrisa triste

-Aclarado todo, no tenemos más que discutir con ustedes- sentenció Draco y guio a Harry lejos aún con los reclamos de los Weasley como fondo


	10. Capítulo Nueve

El mundo mágico aún no se recuperaba de la gran conmoción de saber a su gran salvador un doncel, al parecer el último de su raza y cuando el mundo se preguntaba que más podría suceder en la vida del niño que vivió el joven simplemente desapareció de la faz de la Tierra.

Tan solo unos cuantos días después de su enfrentamiento con los Weasley el abogado le informo que su situación legal con Severus estaba arreglada y que tales registros estaban sellados mágicamente para que nadie tuviera acceso a ellos, fue entonces cuando el joven Potter hizo cantidad de movimientos en su fortuna, todas sus bóvedas, a excepción de aquellas que almacenaban reliquias familiares fueron vaciadas en su totalidad, la bóveda que Albus Dumbledore le había heredado fue invertida en múltiples negocios, y todas sus ganancias destinadas a todas las organizaciones y orfanatos que Harry patrocinaba, las bóvedas Prince y Snape fueron fusionadas, gran parte fue retirada y lo demás se transfirió a una nueva bóveda destinada a su hijo, la fortuna Black fue dividida en dos partes iguales, la mitad fue a dar a la bóveda de su hijo y la otra al fideicomiso de Teddy Lupin, quien también sería el nuevo dueño de Grimauld Place, por ultimo una fuerte suma de galeones fue transferida a la bóveda Weasley como la compensación prometida a Ginevra, además de volverla dueña de la parte de Sortilegios Weasley que hasta el momento había pertenecido al auror.

Una vez realizados aquellos movimientos financieros en Gringotts, Harry renunció al ministerio, tomo sus pertenencias y simplemente se fue sin dejar rastro alguno, los días se convirtieron en semanas, los reporteros barrían todo el Reino Unido buscándoles e incluso algunos se atrevieron a acudir a Draco Malfoy quien no dudo en mandarles a volar cada que se aparecían en Malfoy Manor, sin embargo poco a poco la comunidad mágica comenzó a perder el interés por saber dónde se encontraba su salvador.

UN AÑO DESPUÉS

A vista del pequeño y acogedor vecindario muggle el matrimonio Snape era envidiable, ambos trabajaban desde casa y era rara la vez que salían de casa el uno sin el otro, la diferencia de edad era más que evidente sin embargo su felicidad también era más que obvia por lo que nadie jamás se atrevería a cuestionarles sobre ello. Era sabido que Harry era bastante débil y se enfermaba con facilidad por lo cual casi no salía de la casa desde que se mudaron a la zona, sin embargo todos esperaban que con la llegada de su recientemente adoptado niño las cosas pudieran mejorar para el joven.

En esta tarde soleada el matrimonio en cuestión salió a dar un paseo por el pueblo con el pequeño en brazos, dejando que la tranquilidad y paz del campo les llenara por completo

-¿Eres feliz?- susurró el mayor al oído de su esposo mientras les abrazaba tiernamente por la cintura

-¿Feliz? Por supuesto que si cariño- contestó mirándole directo a los ojos- Tengo todo lo que necesito y no podría desear una vida diferente, debí hacer esto hace años.

-Te amo Harry… los amo a los dos, más que a nada en este mundo- susurró mientras jugueteaba con las manitas de su hijo

Pasaban de las diez de la noche ese mismo día, el pequeño Snape dormía plácidamente, sus padres aprovecharon el momento para consentirse mutuamente al calor de la chimenea de su hogar, yacían aun desnudos sobre el sofá cubriéndose con una ligera frazada y sus piernas entrelazadas, en la mesita descansaba el tazón con chocolates y sus copas de vino mientras Harry se dedicaba a llenar de besos el rostro de su amado pocionista, nada parecía poder perturbar aquel momento tan perfecto… No hasta que la puerta fue derrumbada violentamente y entraron los aurores.

Rita Skeeter había mantenido su palabra y a pesar de los impedimentos que había encontrado tanto en el ministerio como en Gringotts decidió continuar con su investigación hasta dar con el nombre del “amante” de Harry Potter, una vez que tuvo las pruebas suficientes acudió con su editor quien le dio luz verde para publicar aquel escandaloso artículo que cubría con lujo de detalle como el salvador del mundo mágico les había engañado durante años, también relataba como el joven tenía acceso completo y sin restricciones a la bóvedas Prince y Snape sin que hubiera ningún documento en el cual el fallecido ex-espía pudiera legarle sus bienes, no a menos que el hombre en cuestión y del cual nunca encontraron su cuerpo siguiera vivo, en tal caso el único documento que le daría tal acceso a las bóvedas era el único al que Rita no tenía acceso: El registro de matrimonio. Grata fue la sorpresa de la rubia cuando su reciente amistad con el Sr. Antonio Simone dio frutos, el italiano llego a ella con una muy jugosa evidencia de la estadía de Potter en Italia hacia algún tiempo, la mujer no estaba segura de porque el obeso hombre le ayudaba y sabía que él jamás daría sus verdaderos motivos, sin embargo sospechaba que había de por medio una cierta obsesión por el niño que vivió así como tal vez un rechazo de su parte, así es como ella decidio hacer uso de todos los medios a su alcance para mantener al hombre de su lado dándoles más y más evidencias solidas hasta que finalmente una tarde Simone le entrego la prueba final y la cual le dio el 100% de credibilidad a su historia: una fotografía de Harry y Severus con un bebé en brazos, y como pie de foto la fecha y dirección del pueblo muggle donde fue tomada.

Cuando la comunidad mágica leyó su ejemplar de “El Profeta” aquella mañana quedaron impactados, no se limitaron a cotillear, algunos fueron incluso al ministerio a exigir la cabeza del ahora bautizado por Skeeter “Niño que los engaño”, el ministro y el jefe de aurores exigieron la inmediata ruptura del sello en el registro de matrimonio de Potter y se horrorizaron al verle registrado legalmente como Harry James Potter-Snape, enlazado mágicamente a Severus Tobias Snape desde 1998, inmediatamente los aurores fueron enviados en su captura.

Draco Malfoy había estado fuera del país atendiendo asuntos de gran importancia con el MACUSA, así que cuando se enteró e intento acudir al rescate de su amigo ya era demasiado tarde

-¡Silencio!- gritó Amelia Bones en el estrado, frente a ella en la silla del acusado se encontraba Harry Potter despojado de su varita y con cadenas en tobillos y muñecas- ¿Algo en su defensa, Sr. Potter?

-Ya lo vieron todo- siseó Harry aún humillado por verse obligado a compartir con la audiencia todos sus recuerdos, incluidos sus momentos más intimos con Severus e incluso el momento en que trajo al mundo a su pequeño- Sé que cometí muchos errores y el más grande de todos fue intentar complacer a la comunidad mágica y ser la figura que todos deseaban que fuera…

-¿Está diciendo que está arrepentido?- intervino la mujer sintiendo simpatía por el joven

-Estoy diciendo que desearía haber huido de este mundo en el momento que supe que no tenían compasión del hombre que los salvo- sentenció con furia

-Usted nunca estuvo en peligro alguno…

-Pero mi alma gemela si, cosa que viene a ser exactamente lo mismo- siseo interrumpiéndole- ¿Creen que yo podría haber salvado al maldito mundo mágico sin todo lo que él hizo? ¡Él es el verdadero salvador de su puto mundo!

-¿Cómo se declara Sr. Potter?- cuestiono la mujer molesta y sabiendo que no lograría nada más

-Culpable- contesto con la frente en alto y casi con orgullo- Y si fuera necesario lo haría todo de nuevo para mantenerle a salvo

-¡Silencio!- grito la mujer cuando toda la sala exclamo indignada

-Madame…

-¿Qué quiere Sr. Potter?

-Solo una aclaración, mi apellido es Snape.

-Así sea entonces- susurró con pesar- Harry James Potter-Snape, está usted acusado de los cargos de perjurio, bigamia, uso ilícito de un giratiempos y fraude, en vista de quién es usted seré compasiva: Le sentencio a cinco años de prisión en Azkaban

-¿A eso llaman compasión?- siseó Severus desde el lugar donde esperaba su turno en el estrado- ¡Tenemos un recién nacido que necesita todos los cuidados de Harry!

-Sr. Snape, usted no está en posición…

-Si lo estoy- le interrumpió colérico- Soy su alma gemela y estamos enlazados mágicamente, mi núcleo mágico le protege y sabes que puedo tomar voz en esto, lo dictan las antiguas….

-¡Silencio!- grito la mujer- ¡Es mi última palabra! No permitiré que se salgan con la suya invocando las antiguas leyes mágicas

Acto seguido los aurores se acercaron a Harry para llevarlo a la zona donde estaba su marido custodiado y cambiar sus lugares, podía notar como le giraban a ver discretamente cada que movían o tocaban a Severus, pues a pesar de todo él había sido su jefe durante años y era difícil deshacerse de aquel respeto y cierto grado de temor a verle enojado, que el ojiverde se había ganado por parte d sus subordinados.

-Severus Snape- dijo Bones una vez que el pocionista estuvo colocado en la silla del acusado- su caso ya fue expuesto anteriormente, sus recuerdo ya fueron mostrados y analizados ante esta audiencia, ¿Cómo se declara usted?

-Culpable- susurró Severus con aquel mismo tono que intimidaba a sus estudiantes en el pasado- de todo con excepción del cargo de pederastia y Estupro, ustedes han visto que no toque a Harry hasta que fue mayor- termino mirando directamente al Wizengamot

-Bien, ambos cargos son eliminados en base a la evidencia observada- aclaró la mujer- Severus Tobias Snape, está usted acusado de los siguientes cargos: Espionaje, tortura, secuestro, violación. Asesinato, coacción y chantaje, corrupción, desapariciones forzadas, perjurio, crímenes contra los nacidos de muggles, asociación directa como mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, así como fraude. Los servicios que hizo por Dumbledore no le eximen de todos los horrores en los que fue participe…

-Solo hice lo necesario para sobrevivir… y para que Harry venciera- dijo el hombre sin demostrar el más mínimo arrepentimiento por su pasado

-Le sentencio a cadena perpetua en Azkaban

-¡No!- grito Harry escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos mientras las lágrimas corrían libres

-¿Qué pasara con nuestro hijo?- cuestiono Severus sin permitirse quebrase frente a todos

-Les permitiré elegir un guardián…

-Draco Malfoy- interrumpió el pocionista sin pensarlo un solo segundo-Él es su padrino y la única persona a quien se lo confiaría

-Si- grito Harry con desesperación- Draco no sabía nada de esto ¡Denme veritaserum y se los jurare!

-Sr Malfoy ¿Es esto cierto?- cuestionó la mujer

-Harry me ocultó quien era el padre de mi ahijado- mintió el rubio con gran convicción incluso con algo de dolor en la voz- Siempre le creí muerto, al igual que a mi padrino

-Está bien, aquí nombro a Draco Lucius Malfoy como guardián mágico y legal del menor Apollo Dziban Snape- golpeo el estrado con su maso y de inmediato los aurores se movieron para llevarse a los sentenciados

-¡Draco!- gritó el ojiverde resistiéndose y son importarle el espectáculo que estaba dando-¡Protégelo! ¡Tienes que protegerle!

-Te lo prometo Harry- casi gruño cuando logro acercarse y logro tomar la mano de su amigo antes de que se lo llevaran

-Te estamos confiando nuestra vida- susurró Severus mientras se dejaba guiar sin resistencia alguna

-Lo sé padrino- murmuro mientras una lagrima traicionera lograba escapar y resbalaba por su mejilla- ¡Lo protegeré con mi vida! ¡Lo juro!

Con esas últimas palabras el ojiplata salió rápidamente de la sala esquivando reporteros e incluso hechizando a algunos se abrió paso hasta la sala donde custodiaban a su ahijado y donde seguramente su prometida ya estaría peleando por entrar.

Mientras tanto Harry era guiado por sus antiguos subordinados, le hicieron levitar y restringieron su magia como tantas veces él había hecho antes con magos oscuros, y entonces se aparecieron en Azkaban, inmediatamente sintió el vacío en su pecho y el tirón de su núcleo mágico intentando hallar a su alma gemela, se dejó guiar por los oscuros y fúnebres pasillos hasta que le dejaron en una celda vacía y le encerraban dejándole solo con su dolor y los gritos de los magos que él mismo había encerrado como fondo.

Ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que pudo caminar con tal libertad, Harry fue guiado por aquellos aurores hasta la única ala de Azkaban que no era deprimente y desolada, le pidieron que entraran en la pequeña habitación mientras le quitaban las cadenas y le mantenían la puerta abierta

-Buen día Harry- murmuró una mujer desde el interior del mismo con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Astoria?-cuestiono el ojiverde- Por Merlín, haz cambiado tanto…

-Espero que para bien- le contesto acercándose para abrazarle- Admito que tengo algunos kilos de más por culpa de Scorpius pero no me quejo

-Por supuesto- dijo el otro contestando el abrazo- Estas más hermosa que nunca

-Muchas gracias, pero en este momento debemos preocuparnos de tu belleza- mientras cerraba la puerta y lo guiaba hasta la mesita- ¿Te parece si te ayudo a rasurarte y te hago un buen corte de cabello? Digo la barba te sienta bien pero….

-Me… me encantaría- sollozo el hombre permitiéndose derrumbar frente a su amiga, habían sido cinco largos y dolorosos años

-Oh, cariño- lo consoló cariñosamente- Tranquilo, ya acabo…

-No lo puedo creer…

-Ya tendremos tiempo después, pero ahora él te está esperando

Dicho eso la mujer puso manos a la obra dejando a Harry nuevamente limpio y fresco, no podía hacer nada contra su pérdida de peso pero con un buen glamour y unas cuantas pociones se encargó de hacer ver al ex-auror lo más digno y orgulloso posible. Pasada una hora ya estaban listos y se dirigieron a las áreas principales de la prisión sonde se encontraban las oficinas pero sobretodo su libertad

-Adelante Harry – susurro Astoria abriendo las puertas de madera que daban al pasillo principal de la estancia que a pesar de continuar siendo gris concreto parecía tener más calor y humanidad que el resto del lugar.

Ahí justo en el centro del pasillo se encontraba Draco Malfoy tan solemne como siempre con su túnica negra y cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, de su mano con evidentes signos de ansiedad se encontraba un pequeño de cabello y ojos negros como la noches y una nariz que gritaba Snape orgullosamente, el niño le vio, sus miradas apenas y conectaron unos segundos cuando Harry sintió su magia vibrar en dirección al pequeño quien simplemente se soltó de la mano que le sostenía y corrió a su encuentro

-¡Papi!- grito con emoción y se aferró a sus piernas dejándole helado por unos segundos

Las emociones eran tan abrumadoras, Harry simplemente lo separo de su cuerpo y se dejó caer de rodillas antes de estrujarle contra su pecho

-¡Oh Merlín! ¡Mi niño!- sollozo- Mí hermoso bebé, te extrañe tanto… Mí adorado Apollo…

-No llores- pidió el niño feliz por las atenciones recibidas-Mi padrino dice que ahora vamos a vivir juntos por siempre

-Por supuesto cariño- dijo el ojiverde besando su rostro mientras intentaba calmar su llanto- Nadie nunca va a volver a separarte de mi

-Dziban estaba tan emocionado que olvidó lo que tenía preparado para ti- susurró Draco acercándose

-¡Cierto!- el niño saco de la bolsa su túnica un vial revitalizante, ¡Yo la hice!- dijo con orgullo

-Gracias amor- Harry tomo el obsequio de su hijo y se puso de pie cargándolo con él

-Hola cara rajada- saludo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa

-Gracias Draco- lo abrazó con fuerza

-No me agradezcas aún, te tengo una sorpresa- dijo mientras se separaban y señalo a la puerta por donde había llegado

Cuando Harry giro para ver casi pierde al aliento, en ese momento sintió la Tierra temblar y ya no pudo controlarse más, lloró con fuerza y corrió al encuentro de Severus quien le esperaba con lágrimas también

El reencuentro fue doloroso de ver, la pareja se encontró a mitad del camino y sus labios se buscaron salvajemente, se abrazaron y cayeron de rodillas con su hijo aun entre ellos, los tres núcleos mágicos se extendieron y tocaron llenándose y revitalizándose mientras las lágrimas y sollozos aumentaban, los aurores que custodiaban no pudieron evitar sentirse mal pues indirectamente eran parte de ese dolor

-Sev, Oh Sev…- sollozó Harry acariciando su rostro, permitiendo que su mano vagara por la barba larga y el cabello encrespado

-Lo sé… Han sido los peores años de mi vida- dijo tomando el rostro de su esposo y besando su frente

-Hola padre- dijo tímidamente el niño

-Hola- susurró el mayor dándole a su hijo toda su atención y le tomo entre sus brazos

-¿Tú también vendrás conmigo?- cuestiono tomando el rostro de su padre entre sus manitas

-Lo siento- susurró conteniendo sus lágrimas- No puedo ir con ustedes

-¿Por qué?

-Tu papá y tu padrino te lo explicaran cuando seas mayor- contestó y besó las mejillas de su primogénito

-Pero… ¿Puedo venir a verte?

-Sí, cariño- abrazó más fuerte a su familia

-Te voy a sacar de aquí- dijo Harry con la frente pegada al hombro de su marido- Haré lo que sea necesario Sev…

-Todo estará bien Harry- dijo besando su cabeza- Ahora lo estará…

-Es tu voz- susurró el pequeño de repente

-¿De que hablas cariño?

-¡La voz que canta en mis sueños!- exclamo el niño felizmente

-¿Recuerdas la canción?- susurró Severus sorprendido

-¡Si!

El ex-espía sonrió ampliamente, beso a su marido en la frente, después tomo el rostro de su pequeño entre sus manos y suavemente cantó:

Doucement, doucement,   
Doucement s'en va le jour  
Doucement, doucement  
À pas de velours.  
  
La rainette dit   
Sa chanson de nuit  
Et le lièvre fuit  
Sans un bruit.  
  
Doucement, doucement,   
Doucement s'en va le jour  
Doucement, doucement  
À pas de velours.  
  
Dans le creux des nids  
Les oiseaux blottis  
Se sont endormis  
Bonne nuit.

Una vez que termino dio un suave beso a su hijo quien le sonreía ampliamente al reconocer la canción y le miro intentando memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos físicos, Harry se deshacía en suspiro sin poder creer que su hijo guardar recuerdos de aquellos días en que fueron tan felices.

-Ajem... Sr. Snape- susurro un auror incomodo por tener que interrumpir tan emotivo momento- Ya es hora de volver.

-Apollo, ahora que tu papá regresará contigo ¿Me prometes cuidarlo por mí?

-Si padre- contesto el niño contento de que se le asignara tan importante tarea

-Los amo y siempre los amaré

-¿Siempre?- susurró el niño mientras abrazaba a su hijo por última vez

-Siempre…


	11. Epílogo

Apollo Dziban Snape era un hombre que inspiraba temor, no había bruja, mago o criatura que no se estremeciera al escuchar su nombre. El primogénito Snape era un mago astuto e inteligente, muy hábil en diversas áreas de las ciencias y las artes, algunas sorprendieron a la comunidad mágica y otras se esperaban que fueran casi genéticas en él. Si infancia aunque sencilla, plena, feliz y llena de lujos por parte de su padrino, marcó su vida para siempre y fue por eso mismo que su decisión de estudiar derecho le fue muy sencilla de tomar.

A sus 32 años de edad no había perdido ni un solo caso, ni siquiera contra su primo Scorpius Malfoy, caso que fue catalogado por el Wizengamot como “el más profesional, intenso y apasionado que nunca antes se haya visto”, sin embargo él sabía que todo lo anteriormente vivido era un simple calentamiento ante lo que se venía…

-¿Se puede saber que te tiene tan concentrado?- susurraron entrando a su oficina, con un suspiro dejo en el escritorio los papeles que había estado repasando y miró a su esposo en la puerta de su despacho, sin decir nada estiro el brazo en su dirección y le sonrió, el castaño de inmediato fue a su encuentro sentándose en su regazo

-Logré que le dieran la audiencia- soltó el mayor sin más

-¡Cariño! ¡Esa es una gran noticia!- le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente

-Lo sé… pero no sé si estoy listo

-¿Por qué?

-Es……- suspiró con fuerza- No sé Lorcan, es demasiado y no puedo fallarles- contestó jugando con su cabello

-¡Apollo!- alzó la voz tomando su rostro con fuerza- Eres el mejor abogado mágico del Reino Unido, si alguien puede sacar a tu padre de Azkaban eres tú…

_El joven Snape se encontraba en la sala común de su casa en Hogwarts, las clases comenzaron hace dos meses y las cosas hasta el momento no habían sido nada fáciles para el pelinegro de once años_

_-Así que… Apollo…_

_-Dziban- le interrumpió sin levantar la vista de su lectura- Sólo mis padres me llaman Apollo_

_-¿Cuál es la diferencia? Digo es tu maldito nombre_

_-No eres importante como para merecer llamarme Apollo- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia aun siguiendo concentrado en su libro_

_-Ya sabía que te creías especial- casi escupió el otro- ¿Por qué lo serías? Sólo eres el hijo de un par de maricas delincuentes_

_El aludido cerró su libro con fuerza y se puso de pies despacio y con gracia intentando mantener su genio encerrado mientras respiraba profundamente y le miraba directo a los ojos, cualquiera que hubiera conocido a su padre estaría temblando de miedo ante tal actitud amenazante que le hacía ver idéntico al pocionista_

_-¿Y tú eres especial por atacar a un primer año, Rockwood?- le cuestionó- Mi padre al que llamas delincuente fue quien mato al Señor Tenebroso y salvó a tus patéticos padres de tomar la marca, en cuanto a mi otro padre, él fue quien permitió que los planes e Dumbledore se realizaran al pie de la letra, además Jefe de esta honorable casa y también director del instituto, te guste o no les debes respeto_

_-¿Y tú me obligaras?_

_-Podría hacerlo fácilmente- con una sonrisa amenazadora y voz sedosa- Pero no lo haré, Algún día haré que no sólo tú, sino todo el maldito mundo mágico se trague sus palabras y reconozca todo lo que le debe a Severus Snape- siseo con rabia y salió inmediatamente de las mazmorras en busca de distracción_

-No puedo fallarle a papá- susurró con preocupación

-Y no lo harás… Mi esposo nunca se da por vencido- declaro suavemente

-Tu esposo es un hombre con suerte- le dijo sonriendo agradecido del cambio en el ambiente y le besó con dulzura

-Sí, lo eres- se burló

-¿Qué embrujo me lanzaste Lorcan Scamander?- cuestionó acariciando su mejilla

-Ninguno, resulta que simplemente soy el alma gemela del hombre más maravilloso de todos, y querido… Mi apellido es Snape- le besó la frente

-Los nuevos en el ministerio siguen llamándome Sr. Scamander en ocasiones- se rio

-Bueno tu eres el que lleva a los bebés, supongo que es fácil asumir que tu tomaste mi apellido- le dio un último beso antes de ponerse de pie

-No entiendo como lo haces- susurró el pelinegro algunas semanas después mientras miraba casi con envidia a su padre quien no podía evitar sonreír ante su evidente incomodidad

-Solo se fue una semana- le susurró con burla- Tú marido en un magizoologo al igual que toda su familia, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a su viajes

-Aun así no es fácil papá…

-Tienes a la pequeña Eileen para recargar tu núcleo

-No es lo mismo

-Lo sé…- suspiró con fuerza- Ser doncel no es nada fácil hijo, créeme al principio me la pasaba enojado y refunfuñando que yo no era un debilucho que necesitara cuidados 24/7, y entonces naciste tú, nos guste o no el concebir consume demasiado de nuestro núcleo y es por eso que necesitamos de la protección de la magia y constante presencia de nuestras almas gemelas, es parte de lo que somos…

-Es por eso que no entiendo cómo es que lo logras, pasa tanto tiempo sin ver a mi padre

-Es doloroso, lo admito- contesto mirando el suelo- pero te tengo a ti para compensar, además tengo al marido más esplendido de todos

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Verás, cuando estuve en Azkaban….

_Harry estaba enfermo, podía sentir su magia debilitándose y su cuerpo decaer sin importar cuantos alimentos y pociones le obligaran a tomar, nadie entendía por qué pero sabían que a este ritmo podría morir, hasta el día que Draco llegó con la respuesta_

_-Necesita ver a Severus- le dijo al sanador sin titubeos y dejo caer en su escritorio 3 enormes libros muy antiguos- un doncel necesita de la exposición constante al núcleo mágico de su alma gemela una vez que están enlazados y más aún si ya han concebido, puede encontrar toda la información ahí, y puedo conseguirle más si lo necesita_

_-Sr. Malfoy..._

_-¡Por eso está enfermando! Todo esfuerzo que hagan será en vano mientras ellos sigan separados_

_-No podemos permitir…_

_-Solo les pido una visita- interrumpió casi suplicando- Supervisada y sin contacto físico, solo necesitan verse…_

_Al final se negaron a concederla, el jefe de aurores (dicho sea de paso era Ron Weasley) consideraba que era un lujo que no merecían, por lo que Draco pasaba todo el día entre Azkaban y el ministerio intentando convencerles de la importancia de aquella visita conyugal. Sin lograr nada llego casi derrotado con su padrino quien parecía ya tener parte de un plan. Él no necesitaban que le informaran el estado de su pareja, Severus sabía lo que Harry estaba sufriendo, podía sentirlo, así que le pidió a su ahijado algunas pociones reducidas para que fuera fácil ingresarlas de contrabando a la prisión, así como también algunos talismanes y amuletos muy antiguos, también para sorpresa de todos el mago empezó a ejercitarse dentro de su pequeña celda, en unos días su esposo “milagrosamente” comenzó a sanar_

-No lo puedo creer- musitó el joven pelinegro- Él mantuvo su cuerpo sano y revitalizo su núcleo mágico para protegerte a la distancia- susurró maravillado

-Sí, tu padre utiliza amuletos y pociones revitalizantes, incluso se tatuó hechizos rúnicos para mantener su magia siempre rebosante por lo que mi núcleo absorbe todo el excedente, por eso no me afecta tanto que las visitas sean tan espaciadas

-¡Wow! Padre es realmente increíble- susurro con gran admiración

-Sí, Severus es el hombre más noble y valiente que he conocido en la vida

-Lo harás maravillosamente hijo- susurró Astoria abrazando a su ahijado

-No lo sé tía…

-Escúchame- le tomó del mentón- no debes tener miedo de defraudar a tus padres porque sin importar el resultado ellos seguirán amándote y orgullosos del mago en que te has convertido

-Gracias- la mujer le sonrió y besó su mejilla antes de salir del despacho

-Entonces…- continuo Draco- mañana es el gran día

-Padrino, estoy asustado

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no van a retractarse tan fácilmente

-Tú lo has dicho, si no retiran la condena no es porque hicieras mal tu trabajo, sino para evitar la vergüenza, no es la primera vez que el caso de tus padres es llevado de nuevo a la corte y todos sabemos que fue utilizado para dar ejemplo de que nadie se sale con la suya sin importar quien seas

-¿Crees que podré hacerlo?

-Sé que lo harás- dijo tomándolo del hombro- Ellos ya demostraron su punto, ahora es tu turno de demostrarles que se equivocaron

Verano de 2039, hace exactamente 32 años en esta misma sala sus padres fueron sentenciados mientras él era custodiado por una trabajadora social y un auror en una sala cercana. Hace algunos años otros abogados intentaron sin éxito liberar a Severus Snape, pero esta vez era diferente, el abogado que le representaba no era solamente “el mejor que las fortunas Malfoy y Potter podían conseguir”, sino que era el más fiero, despiadado y sobretodo su hijo, hoy Apollo logro lo que nadie jamás imaginó, se plantó frente al Wizengamot y con el pecho inflado y la mente en alto les hizo ver todos y cada uno de sus errores, les humillo y avergonzó a vista de toda la prensa mágica sin flaquear ni un instante, mientras Harry, Severus y Draco miraban admirados a su pequeño en acción con sendas sonrisas y orgullosos del hombre al que habían criado.

-¡Silencio!- grito el jueza- creo que momento del dictamen

Amelia Bones en su papel de secretaria se puso de pie y miro avergonzada al hombre sentado en el banco del acusado

-Me parece que le debemos una sincera disculpa Sr. Snape- susurró haciendo que toda la audiencia exclamara sus sorpresa y las voces comenzaron a alzarse- En este acto retira la sentencia de Severus Tobias Snape y se le otorga la libertad de manera inmediata- se golpeó el estrado con el mazo y los aurores retiraron los grilletes del ex-espía.

Harry corrió hacia él y se abrazaron con fuerza mientras las lágrimas de ambos corrían libres, eran felicidad, angustia y rabia juntos, Severus no podía dejar de abrazar a su esposo y llorar contra su cuello, había pasado tanto tiempo sin poderse tocar, resignándose a verse y hablar a través de unos barrotes mientras sus magias pulsaban buscándose y resistiendo la enorme necesidad de sentir la piel del otro sabiendo cuánto daño y dolor estaba sufriendo su amado.

-Por fin termino Sev- sollozo el ojiverde llenándose de la presencia y aroma de su esposo- Te amo, te amo tanto

-Harry, mi Harry- susurró entrujándolo más, llenándose a cada segundo de miedos y preocupación, esta aventura había iniciado cuando su joven esposo tenía apenas 17 años y ahora estaba por cumplir los 58 años, él mismo había cumplido 75 años en enero anterior ¿Cómo lograrían recuperar 32 años?

-Padre- murmuro su hijo acercándose lentamente, sintiendo la necesidad de su propio núcleo mágico pulsar hacia le mayor

-¡Apollo!- soltó a su esposo solo lo suficiente para poder abrazar al joven- Gracias, gracias hijo

-Oh papá- lloro el menor abrazándose a él con más fuerza y dejando caer su siempre presente mascara de entereza mientras recordaba la primera y última vez que recordaba haber sido abrazado por el pocionista, teniendo tan solo 5 años- Llevo tantos años esperando por este momento

Siguieron abrazados como si la vida se les fuera en ello, no dejaron de decir cuánto se amaban y las lágrimas nunca se detuvieron pero nadie a su alrededor se atrevió ni por un instante a interrumpir aquel momento tan intenso: La familia Snape por fin estaba reunida.


	12. Capítulo Extra: El nombre de Apollo Snape

_Verano de 2030_

_-Así que Apollo, querido…_

_-Dziban- le interrumpió el hombre de piel cetrina y cabello negro como la noche- Sólo mis más cercanos me llaman Apollo_

_-¿Y yo no soy cercana?- susurró la mujer un tanto dolida_

_-No eres mi novia- le dijo de frente y con aquella “crueldad” en la voz que caracterizaba a los Snape- Eres mi guía_

_-Pero…_

_-Dormimos juntos una vez y no volverá a suceder_

_Acto seguido el hombre salió de la casa de campaña, sabía que había cometido un error pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, él tenía necesidades al igual que la mujer y ambos habían obtenido el placer que necesitaban, su compañera sabía que él no quería ese tipo de relación, su trabajo como abogado mágico y su pasatiempo de pocionista simplemente no se lo permitían, suspiro con fuerza caminado por la densa vegetación del amazonas intentando despejar su cabeza_

_En este momento el heredero Snape se encontraba tan lejos de casa por una simple razón: necesitaba una planta mágica muy rara, había leído los antiguos diarios de su padre y decidió llevar a cabo los experimentos que ahora él ya no podía, situación que lo había llevado hasta el otro lado del maldito mundo. Continuo con su camino, esta vez enfocándose en buscar el raro espécimen, camino por lo que le parecieron horas y cuando estaba a punto de regresar al campamento se percató de una extraña sensación en su pecho, una especie de presentimiento así que en vez de regresar como había planeado decidió desviarse del sendero y dejándose llevar por el instinto, apenas pasados quince minutos dio con un amplio claro semiovalado, al salir de la espesura sintió sus rodillas doblarse y se olvidó de como respirar, lo que le impactó no fue la enorme cantidad de ejemplares de la planta que había estado buscando por días, tampoco fue la majestuosa y desconocida criatura que se alimentaba de ellas, sino el hombre que a juzgar por su indumentaria era un naturalista y quien al escucharle gro el rostro hacia él_

_Apollo sintió su corazón acelerarse y cantidad enorme de emociones arremolinarse en su pecho una tras otra sin siquiera permitirle procesar la anterior_

_-Hola ¿Te encuentras bien?- susurró el de cabello cobrizo, pero su voz no hizo más que estremecer aún más al pelinegro que comenzó a boquear sin poder decir ni una sola silaba, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento y entonces recordó respirar e inspiro con fuerza_

_-Hola- dijo tragando saliva e intentando controlarse, su padre ya le había explicado en múltiples ocasiones lo que sucedería y el gran desbalance que sufriría cuando este momento llegara, pero nunca estuvo realmente preparado para la fuerza avasalladora con la que lo sintió_

_-¿Qué haces solo por aquí?- murmuro el magizoologo acercándose_

_-Plantas mágicas raras- fue lo único que logro obligarse a decir, perdiéndose por un instante en sus claros ojos mientras se sonrojaba, él lo sabía, simplemente lo vio y lo supo y rezaba a los dioses que el otro también lo hubiera sentido_

_-¡Un mago! Excelente, mi nombre es Lorcan Scamander- sonrió tendiéndole la mano_

_-Snape- contesto tomando la mano que le esperaba- Soy Apollo Snape_

Verano de 2040

Apollo despertó despacio y con una enorme sensación de dicha en el pecho, se giró en la enorme cama y sonrió a su marido que aún dormía, así que se acercó a él y lo envolvió en sus brazos

-Mmmmmmm… ¿Apollo?

-Shhhhh, sigue durmiendo- susurró contra su cabello

-¿Un mal sueño?

-Todo lo contrario- le besó la coronilla- soñé con el día que te conocí

-Entonces si fue una pesadilla- se burló

-Mocoso insolente- gruño el mayor abrazándole más fuerte

-¿Mocoso?- inquirió mientras se incorporaba- Me parece que anoche no fui ningún mocoso, recuerdo que por instantes fui incluso dios… con lo ansioso que estabas no dudo que estés embarazado de nuevo

-Idiota- rió por lo bajo sin poder ocultar su sonrojo

-Tu idiota- le contestó besándole lenta y cariñosamente

-Mi idiota- le abrazó con fuerza mientras envolvía su cintura con las piernas y buscaba sus labios

-¿Ansioso?- murmuro con una sonrisa y acariciando sus torneadas piernas

-Siempre…

Esa misma tarde se encontraban reunidos en Malfoy Manor, Astoria junto con Harry y Luna jugaban con la pequeña Eileen mientras Severus, Draco, Scorpius, Rolf y Apollo se fundían en un caluroso debate sobre los últimos asuntos del ministerio

-La ministra es brillante- admitió Scorpius- pero no piensa en grande

-Su propio marido la limita- susurró su primo mientras daba un trago a su whisky de fuego

-¿A qué te refieres Dziban?

-El jefe de aurores es en resumen un reverendo idiota, de eso hablo…

-Sé que la llevas mal con Ron Weasley- dijo el rubio- pero no creo que él sea el problema

-¿No?- siseó el pelinegro- Esto no es solo por mis padres, esa estúpida comadreja va y arresta a quien se le apunte sin siquiera tener las pruebas primero, gracias a él es que yo tengo tanto trabajo…

-Dziban tiene razón- intervino Draco- Es como si Weasley aun siguiera intentando demostrar que merece el puesto

-Creo que todos sabemos por qué- declaro Rolf desviando la vista hacia Harry por unos segundos

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar de trabajo?- se quejó Lorcan acercándose al grupo

-¡Hey! No te escuche llegar- susurró su marido abrazándole

-¿Nuestra estrella lobuna no puede estar sin su domador?- se burló Scorpius

-Suficiente- dijo Draco golpeando a su hijo en la cabeza con el dorso de la mano

-¡Ouch! ¿Saben que ya no somos niños, cierto?

-Eso te pasa por idiota- se burló el otro

-¡Apollo!- exclamaron a la vez Severus y Lorcan con desaprobación

-Lo lamento- dijo de inmediato con una sonrisa y mostrando las palmas

-¿Algún día me van a explicar eso de los nombres?- cuestionó el heredero Malfoy

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Por qué nadie puede llamarte Apollo?

-Para un niño doncel el nombre de su protector es muy importante- dijo Severus

-¿Su protector?

-Ok- suspiró el pocionista- deberíamos tomar asiento, esta es una larga historia

-¿Qué es una larga historia?- cuestiono Harry quien se había acercado con su nieta en brazos

-El nombre de Apollo- contesto su marido abrazándole por la cintura

-¡oh! Tiene razón es muy larga, deberían sentarse

La familia completa tomo lugar en la sala en torno a Severus quien tomo a su marido y nieta lo más cerca posible de él

-No será historia alegre, ¿cierto?- susurro Luna mientras ella y Astoria se unían al grupo

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque te conozco Severus, estas melancólico y no sueltas a Harry

-Tienes razón- intervino el ojiverde-No es del todo alegre

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Primero deberíamos contarles sobre nuestro enlace- dijo el mayor de todos mirando a su esposo quien asintió, entonces comenzó con el relato

_Un Harry de 17 años y un Severus de 34 se miraban con expectación, era media noche y se encontraban en medio del denso bosque vistiendo unas ligeras túnicas de tela de acromántula, se colocaron de rodilla frente a frente y entre ellos el improvisado altar de piedra con las herramientas necesarias_

_-¿Estás listo?- susurró el mayor_

_-Si- contestó el ojiverde con un hilo de voz_

_Severus asintió y comenzó a recitar el hechizo en inglés antiguo mientras el menor comenzaba a servir el elixir en los cálices que estaban frente a él, uno era dorada y adornado con sendos diamantes y rubíes, evidentemente una reliquia de los Potter, Harry lo acerco hacia él y dio un sorbo antes de tomar la daga de plata para grabar con sumo cuidado la runa en la piel de su muñeca izquierda y dejó caer al elixir una gota de sangre antes de entregárselo a Severus quien guardo silencio, inmediatamente el menor comenzó a recitar el mismo hechizo solo que esta vez en latín mientras su pareja hacia exactamente lo mismo que él anteriormente con el cáliz negro y plateado que descansaba sobre la piedra, una reliquia Prince. Cuando termino recitaron al mismo tiempo unas cuantas palabras en gaélico y con una sonrisa bebieron el elixir, se tomaron de las manos y mirándose directo a los ojos repitieron el hechizo esta vez en griego, ambos se pusieron de pie, se besaron tiernamente y se dijeron sus votos de amor en celta, para ese momento la magia comenzó a crecer alrededor de ellos y podían sentir sus núcleos mágicos palpitar y estirarse, cuando terminaron se quedaron pasmados ante lo que sucedió, Severus pudo sentir su magia literalmente salir de su cuerpo y adentrarse en el chico, sintió que las piernas la fallaban pero no se permitió caer, tan solo unos segundos después su magia regreso a su lugar y el pecho y muñecas de ambos brillaron intensamente para volver a la normalidad poco a poco_

_-Ante los dioses nos unimos- susurraron ambos con lágrimas en los ojos y las frentes pegadas_

_Sintieron el aire frio a su alrededor y la pesada magia que se arremolinada en el ambiente desapareció, se sonrieron antes de besarse con fuerza, ya estaba hecho, eran un matrimonio ante los dioses_

-¿Por qué en tantas lenguas?- cuestiono Scorpius realmente intrigado

-¿Sabes ante que dioses nos enlazamos?- susurro Severus

-No… nunca me lo había preguntado

-Nadie lo sabe- intervino Apollo- solemos asumir que son los dioses celtas debido a nuestras raíces, pero si te das cuenta la mayoría de los ritos de enlace están en latín o griego

-Los donceles y sus almas gemelas descubrieron algo que decidieron mantener en secreto- continuo Severus- no importa donde vivas, tus creencias o el idioma del hechizo de tu enlace, simplemente serás enlazado por el dios que te haya escuchado y se interese en ello. Ese mismo dios se volverá protector y guardián de tus hijos

-Por eso el ritual entre un doncel y su alma gemela es tan específico. Queremos que todos los dioses puedan escucharnos y consentir el enlace- dijo Harry con una suave sonrisa

-Ustedes…. Ustedes fueron enlazados por el dios Apollo- susurró el menor Malfoy comprendiendo

-Así es

-Pero ¿Cómo lo supieron?

-Esa es la parte desagradable del relato- murmuró Severus

_El embarazo de Harry había sido muy difícil, el joven a pesar de los hechizos y pociones nutrimentales estaba muy débil y su vida corría peligro. Se encontraban en su casita de campo, Harry gritaba cada que una contracción le azotaba y Severus tenía que contenerse para no entrar_

_-Él estará bien- susurro Draco tomándole del hombro- el medimago y la partera harán su trabajo_

_-No es suficiente- casi gruño- ya fue demasiado tiempo…._

_El mayor se interrumpió al notar el silencio reinante, nadie hablaba, Harry ya no gritaba…_

_-Algo pasó- dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación, cuando estaba por entrar el medimago salió_

_-Sr. Snape- no importaba que supiera su nombre, después perdería la memoria_

_-¿Qué sucedió?_

_-Están muy débiles- le dijo sin rodeos- el bebé dreno demasiada magia y aun así su estado es crítico, su núcleo es demasiado débil_

_-Pero mi magia…_

_-Su magia es lo único que les mantiene vivos por el momento- terminó el sanador_

_-¿Cuánto?_

_-Tal vez sobrevivan la noche…_

_-Es suficiente tiempo- sentencio el pocionista y salió dejando al medimago confundido_

_-¿Severus?- Draco se preocupó al verle salir tan presurosamente_

_-Cuídalos mientras no estoy- fue lo único que dijo antes de aparecerse_

_El mayos apareció en el bosque donde hacia tantos años se enlazó con su esposo, sin perder tiempo se puso de rodillas y saco de su bolsillo un collar rúnico y una daga de plata, suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos para conjurar en celta, después enredo el collar en su muñeca izquierda sobre la cicatriz de su enlace y continuo conjurando en griego, comenzó a sentir su magia pulsar con fuerza y entonces corto su palma dejando caer la sangre en el collar mientras recitaba el hechizo en latín…_

_-Ante los dioses lo protejo- susurró en inglés antiguo y entonces todo estalló en un aura verdosa y dorada, una extraña silueta incorpórea y vaporosa aparecía ante él_

_-Severus Snape- susurró la extraña figura-Soy yo quien ha dado su aprobación y realizado tu enlace, he vigilado tu matrimonio de cerca y no estoy nada contento, pensé que acudirías a mí hace tiempo…_

_-Mi señor- murmuro el pocionista- acudo a usted humilde y desesperado, sé que hemos cometido graves errores pero te pido que hoy olvides eso y escuches mi suplica_

_-Hablas un griego muy fluido- se burló el dios y soltó una risotada al ver su expresión sorprendida- Puedes hablarlo y entenderlo porque yo así lo quiero…. Severus, se necesita mucho valor para atreverte a molestar a los dioses, debes de amar profundamente al chico_

_-Lo hago, usted es testigo de ello…_

_-Tu marido e hijo corren peligro y tú quieres que yo aleje a Hades de ellos_

_-Haré lo que sea…_

_-Tienes suerte de que su protector sea dios de las enfermedades y la curación- dijo poniéndole de pie y tocando su pecho, una llamarada recorrió su brazo y entro hasta el núcleo del mago quien se tensó esperando el ardor del fuego, sin embargo no sintió nada, después tomo su cabeza y besó su frente algo ininteligible en griego antiguo_

_-Con eso será suficiente- dijo el dios_

_-Mi señor Apollo- dijo Severus dejándose caer de rodillas con gran alivio- gracias, hare lo que sea que me pida…_

_-Quiero un tributo- declaró- uno muy sencillo, tu sabrás cual en el momento indicado, ahora ve con tu familia._

-Cuando desperté Severus se negaba a despegarse de mi lado- susurro Harry mirando a su esposo con amor profundo

-Tenía miedo de perderlos- confesó el mayor- cuando estuve seguro que ambos estaban a salvo fue un gran alivio

-¿Nombrarlo Apollo fue tu tributo?

-Si- contesto desviando la mirada hacia su hijo- Harry sabia como lo llamaría desde hacía meses pero yo aún no encontraba un nombre que me pareciera adecuado, fue entonces cuando lo supe, tal como el dios Apollo lo dijo

-Él es quien enlazo a mis padres- continuo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a su primo- El bendice el matrimonio de mis padres y además salvo mi vida y la de papá, su nombre es muy importante y poderoso, no puedo permitir que cualquiera me llame así

-¿Ni siquiera nosotros?- se quejó el rubio

-Yo ya conocía la historia- confesó Draco- y aunque mi ahijado me ha permitido llamarle Apollo yo decidí no hacerlo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque como él lo dijo es algo muy íntimo y poderoso, respeto el nombre de su protector y por eso le llamo Dziban

-Tu sueles ponerme muchos apodos- dijo el pelinegro a su primo- si me llamaras Apollo y buscaras algún apodo al respecto estarías faltándole al respeto a mi protector

-Ok, entonces yo te llamo Dziban porque soy un idiota…

-Supones bien primito

-Ammm…. ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro

-¿Tu sabes quién los enlazo?- cuestiono curioso haciendo una seña hacia Lorcan

-No- contesto el matrimonio automáticamente

-Y espero nunca tener que averiguarlo- termino Lorcan tomando con fuerza la mano de su esposo

-Tranquilo hijo- dijo Luna acariciando con ternura el cabello de su hijo quien se había tensado ante la sola idea- ¿Solo se puede averiguar ante este tipo de circunstancias?

-Si- contestaron ambos matrimonios Snape al unísono

-En ese caso, prefiero pensar que a nosotros nos enlazó un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado, ¿Cierto, Rolf?

-Por supuesto querida…

Todos estallaron ante las ocurrencias de la mujer y se relajaron haciendo que la tensión disminuyera inmediatamente, se permitieron continuar con una charla amena sobre los nuevos descubrimientos del matrimonio Scamander y así el tiempo corrió hasta que llegó la hora de cenar.

**FIN**


End file.
